Pakt mit dem Teufel
by Lara-Lynx
Summary: Hermine, die nie eine Moralpredigt auslässt, wird inflagranti erwischt und muss sich auf einen Pakt mit dem 'Teufel' einlassen, um was es geht? Lest selbst! [Complete] (HGxDM)
1. Pakt mit dem Teufel

'muhahahaha' 'fiesgrins' „schhht... sei ruhig... sonst denken die du seist krank!"

O.o

Also... ähm das ist meine erste Story, ich schreib zwar an noch einer, aber die ist halt etwas schwieriger zu schreiben als die hier und mit der hier habe ich sogar später angefangen... g

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, ich hab mich zu mindestens bemüht und wenn sie euch gefällt, dann ja nicht vergessen eine Review zu hinterlassen! Na gut ihr dürft auch eine Review hinterlassen, wenn sie euch nicht gefällt... Hauptsache Review! Bitte!

"Und jetzt mach platz... jaa so ist brav!"

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Charakter noch jedwege anderen Dinge, mir gehört nur dir kranke Idee der Story, aber damit verdiene ich leider kein Geld...

Pakt mit dem Teufel

_Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße... wo ist es bloß? Es muss hier sein... Augen einer blinden Kröte, Klötze eines stummen Biebers, Zähne eines seekranken Tigers, Schnabel eines verrückten Kolibris, Hufe einer betrunkenen Giraffe... Wieso ist das ach nicht alphabetisch geordnet? Ist Snape so dumm für so was? Oh man..._

Hermine Granger, 16 Jahre jung, braunes unbändiges Haar bis zu den Schulterblättern und einer der besten Schülerinnen die Hogwarts jemals hatte, suchte seit einer geschlagenen Stunde nach Achselhaaren von einem maledivischen Nacktäffchens. Das ausgerechnet in einem Vorratraum für Zaubertränke, der neben dem Zaubertanklabor in den Kerkern lag. In diesem feucht-modrigen und nach altem Cheddarkäse stinkenden Raum, der sie an Dr. Jeckyls Laboratorium erinnerte, standen am dem Wänden riesige Regale mit den verschiedensten Behältern für die gruseligsten und groteskesten Inhalten, die Hermine jemals erblickt, geschweige denn davon gehört hatte. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein riesiger Holztisch mit leeren und schmutzigen Glasgefäßen gefüllt, die schon so etwas wie Moos ansetzten, weil sie so lange weder gesäubert noch genutzt wurden.

_Wie sollte Snape auch so was schaffen, der kann sich ja noch nicht mal die Haare waschen... Igitt! Wofür braucht man wohl das Horn eines... was steht da.... eines kastrierten Steinbocks? Tztztz... typisch Zauberer! Notiz an mich: das nächste Mal bei so einer Aktion, und ich hoffe es wird kein nächstes Mal geben, nicht die Handschuhe wieder vergessen... bäh!_

Der Grund warum Hermine hier verbissen nach Etwas suchte, dass niemand auch nur im entferntesten interessiert hätte, war einfach. Professor Snape. Die große, hässliche, fetthaarige Fledermaus, die sogar noch unerotischer war als Hulk Hogan im Ballettkleidchen, wurde in seinem Unterricht immer schlimmer. Dieser, ich glaube die Natur nennt es Mann, hat schon eine erotisches Vergnügen daran Gryffindors unnötig zu quälen und zu schikanieren. Der Unterricht oder besser gesagt „Wie koche ich am besten über?" -Kurs für Fortgeschrittene, war kaum noch auszuhalten und lernen wurde immer schwieriger. Ihre Tränke und die der anderen Gryffindors wurden aus versehen vergossen, verschwanden auf wundersame Art und Weise oder wurden von Slytherins aufs übelste und offensichtlichste sabotiert. Doch Snape hatte dafür nur ein schelmisches Grinsen über, wenn er nicht sogar selbst an den Vorfällen beteiligt war.

Hermine hätte schwören können, dass Snape höchstpersönlich etwas in ihren Trank gemixt hatte, als sie ihn dann in der luftschwebend genau über sich wieder gefunden hatte. Schließlich war sie bis jetzt schon immer recht gut in Zaubertränke, für eine Gryffindor, obwohl sie von Snape schon oft nicht beachtet oder sogar offensichtlich bloß gestellt wurde.

Doch jetzt reicht es diesem Sadist erster Güte nicht mehr, er wollte sie bluten sehen, was man in diesem Fall wohl fast wörtlich nehmen konnte, denn es war nicht gerade ungefährlich, wenn die Kessel explodierten. Neville und die Leute, die das große Pech hatten in seiner Nähe zu sein, mussten regelmäßig in den Krankenflügel du ihre Verbrennungen, Flügelchen, Pusteln oder Blümchen behandeln oder entfernen zu lassen. Das einzig gute daran war, dass auch so mancher Slytherin es dicke abbekam, wenn Nevilles Kessel sich klaut und in alle Richtungen ausdehnte.

Doch Gryffindors wären nicht Gryffindors, wenn sie das ungestraft auf sich sitzen ließen, sie hatten alle beschlossen dieses Jahr den Kurs mit guten Noten zu bestehen. Eine passiv-aggressive Methode die Snape vor Wut überschäumen ließ, allein der Gedanke war für Hermine schon befriedigend, deswegen gründete sie kurzerhand einen Selbsthilfekurs. Sie hatte kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt ihn „SidAt"zu nennen „Snape-in-den-Arsch-treten", aber das hielt sie letztendlich für zu gewagt, deswegen hieß dieser jetzt nur „LegS", Lernen gegen Snape". Trotz des Namens hatte die Gruppe viele Mitglieder sogar aus verschiedenen Stufen und sie lernten jeden Dienstag und Donnerstag im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, da die Gruppe nur aus diesen bestand.

Sie trafen sich nun schon ein halbes Jahr und halfen sich gegenseitig bei Hausaufgaben oder machten mal zusammen Tränke. Nur in Hogsmeade bekam man nicht immer die angemessenen Zutaten und auch im Unterricht konnte man sie nicht immer ungesehen mitgehen lassen. So musste Hermine, nun schon das dritte Mal, nachts in die schwarzen Folterkeller schleichen, um gewisse Zutaten für gewisse Tränke zu klauen. Das irgendwie angenehme Prickeln, das sie beim erstem Mal spürte, als sie hier herunter kam um etwas Verbotenes zu tun, war nur von kurzer Dauer. Jetzt blieb nur die Hektik und jede verstrichene Minute, indem sie suchte und nichts fand, trieb ihren Herzschlag noch höher.

Der Tarnumhang hang nur nutzlos um ihre Schultern, da es nach einer zeit einfach zu warm war und die Sicht war auch nicht besser. Als sie die Hoffnung schon aufgeben wollte, erblickte sie weit hinten eine kleine Flasche mit Korken, verdeckt von einem großen gläsernen Bottich mit grüner Flüssigkeit und etwas, was Hermine stark an einem Welpen erinnerte. Rasch schob sie dieses Ungetüm beiseite, um nicht weiter zu überlegen, ob Snape wohl in der Lage war so etwas einzulegen und griff nach der kleinen runden Flasche. Ihre Finger legten sich um das kalte Glas und das flatternde Glücksgefühl flog in ihren Magen und verbreitete rasend schnell die Neuigkeit des Erfolgs. Sie atmete einmal tief durch.

„Na? Gefunden was du gesucht hast?"ertönte eine gehässige Stimme dicht hinter ihrem linken Ohr.

_Verdammt! Oh nein... man hat mich erwischt, ich bin aufgeflogen... Wie hat das passieren können? War ich so auffällig? Scheiße! Verdammt!_

Sie drehte sich schnell um und traf mit ihren Ellbogen einen moosgrünen Kolben, der laut und ohne Gnade auf dem dreckigen Steinboden zerschellte. Sie zuckte zusammen und presste die kleine Flasche mit beiden Händen fest an sich, aus Angst sie wäre ihr hingefallen oder jemand könnte sie ihr wegnehmen. Mit zitternden Lippen drehte sie ihren Kopf zu ihrem Gegenüber, der dicht vor ihr stand und sie süffisant anblickte. Sie sah in die titanglänzenden Augen eines blonden Slytherins und atmete automatisch erleichtert aus.

_Es ist zu mindestens nicht Snape und Malfoy krieg ich noch zum Schweigen, aber woher wusste er..._

Seine Aura, die aus einer leichten Wärme und seinem Geruch bestand, hüllte sie ein und seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre und versuchten sie zu erforschen. Sie konnte seinen Blick nicht richtig deuten, mal davon abgesehen das es ziemlich dunkel war, war es ein Ausdruck, den sie nie oft auf seinem Gesicht sah. Erfolg, aber nicht nur das, allerdings vermochte Hermine noch nicht mal das Andere zu erkennen und sie war sich oft sicher, was Gefühle anging. Ein leichtes Schaudern ergriff ihren Körper und Unsicherheit schlich sich in ihre Gedanken, als sie in seine kalten Augen sah.

„Malfoy, was machst du denn hier?"versuchte Hermine mit fester Stimme zu fragen, aber es klappte leider nicht ganz wie sie sich das gewünscht hatte. Leider schien ihre Stimme lieber so klingen zu wollen wie sie sich fühlte.

„Anscheinend nicht das was du suchst... Weißt du Granger, du hast mir echt meine Nacht versüßt. Anfänglich war ich ja wirklich sauer,"er schritt bedächtig um sie herum und betrachtete sie gelassen von oben bis unten, „das ich von Snape, sagen wir, gebeten worden bin, mal nächtens nach dem Rechten zu schauen. Er bemerkte, dass wohl in letzter Zeit einige Sachen aus seinem Vorrat verschwunden sind."

Hermine schloss kurz die Augen und schluckte schwer, sie versuchte einen gelassenen Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern, doch leider ging das ohne Magie schlecht, denn da hätte sie es zu mindestens ausnahmsweise schaffen können, so allerdings nicht. Malfoy hingegen lächelte ein wenig mehr und schritt weiter um sie herum, als würde er sie langsam versuchen einzukreisen, dann mit seiner Stimme versuchen einzulullen, um sie dann langsam zu verschlingen, wie Schlangen nun mal pflegten zu jagen. Hermine fühlte sich noch unbehaglicher, Opfer wollte sie nicht sein, aber in der jetzigen Situation blieb ihr nicht viel über. Schließlich stand Malfoy am längeren Hebel und Snape würde nur ihm glauben und McGonagall hatte keine andere Wahl, als darauf zu reagieren. Sie saß in der Falle und gleich würde die Schlinge, in Form einer Schlagen , um ihren Hals spüren. Sie schauderte.

„Völliger Schwachsinn,"Malfoys spöttische Stimme erfüllte wieder ihren Kopf und ihre Magen „dachte ich zu mindestens, aber anscheinende ist der Alte doch nicht so paranoid wie ich dachte, was für ein Glück für mich, findest du nicht auch? Ich gehe also nichts ahnend und wütend durch die Gänge und merke, dass diese Tür nicht verschlossen ist. Also denke ich mir, schaue ich lieber mal nach und was sehe ich ? Eine Gryffindor, die versucht ausgerechnet Snape zu beklauen. Eine wirklich dumme Idee!"

Er Griff nach dem Tarnumhang, der ihr immer noch nutzlos um die Schultern hing und „entblößte"den restlichen Körper.

„Aber du hast Glück auf mich und nicht auf Snape zu treffen, ehrlich. Ich schlage dir einen Deal vor, wie wärs?"fragte Malfoy mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen im Gesicht.

_Deal? Was für ein Deal? Ich sollte ihn mir anhören, vielleicht kann mir das ja wirklich helfen, aber wie kann ich ihm trauen? Einer Schlange trauen?_

„Deal? Was meinst du ?"fragte Hermine vorsichtig, mit ein wenig Angst vor der Antwort. Ein diabolisches Lächeln bahnte sich langsam den Weg auf Malfoys Gesicht, es fehlten nur die kleinen Hörnchen auf der Stirn und schon war er Satans Sohn, der einem seiner Opfer eine Angebot machte.

„Ok Granger, ich gebe dir diesen wirklich nützlichen Umhang morgen Abend wieder, mit dem Versprechen Snape nichts zu sagen, wenn du morgen nur eine kleine Sache weglässt, deine Unterwäsche!"


	2. Unterschrieben

Wow! Soviel tolle Reviews... 'einen Freudenstanz aufführ'

'muhahaha' ich könnte fast größenwahnsinnig werden... O.o

"Darüber haben wir doch schon gesprochen... Du brauchst doch die Weltherrschaft nicht..."

"Hmpf... na gut..." 'enttäuscht sei'

---------

Bitte schreibt weiter so tolle Reviews, dann geht das mit dem uploaden auch schneller...

Ich hoffe es ging euch schnell genug mit dem hochladen 'gg'? Ihr habt echt Glück, ich hab das meiste der Geschichte schon geschrieben, toll ne? Aber ich nehme trotzdem gerne Rat- und Vorschläge an, ich bitte sogar darum, vor allem bin ich mir beim Ende noch ein wenig unschlüssig... Ich hoffe euch gefällt das neue Kapitel?!?

Ich hoffe ihre Gedankensprünge kommen gut rüber und sind nicht so verwirrend... wenn ja muss ich das noch ändern, dass kommt aber wahrscheinlich später mehr zur Geltung...

Tash und Hexenlady: Ich hoffe das war schnell genug?!?

Soulsister und DiamondOfOcean: Ich hab die Summary jetzt geändert, ist es etwas besser?? Ich weiß nicht so genau was ich schreiben soll... Vorschläge?? Ach ja DoO, ich hab mal bei dir in deinem "Lebenslauf" gelinst und habe zwei Gemeinsamkeiten entdeckt... 1. Ich hab auch am 13.12 Geburtstag, allerdings bin ich älter (genau 8 Jahre, wenn ich mich recht erinnere... jetzt fühl ich mich irgendwie alt...) und 2. Ich komme auch aus München! 'g' Ok das nur so am Rande... :P

ayrana: Mit ihr die Bibel lesen, was denn sonst... 'räusper'... ist doch klar...

Kasseopeia: Wie kommst du denn darauf?! :)

Weltherrscherchen: Sorry, aber Draco brauch ich erstmal noch... du kannst ihn danach von mir aus haben...

Finja und Sango: Ich hasse auch solche Cliffhanger, deswegen bau ich sie ja auch ein, aber ihr könnt euch alle beruhigen, dieses Kapitel endet nicht so schlimm... aber das heißt nicht, dass das so bleibt... 'fiesgrins'

Kapitel II – Unterschrieben

Hermine traute ihren Ohren nicht. _Meine Unterwäsche? Was soll der Blödsinn... ich könnte mir in den Tod holen, es ist eisig und ich friere sowieso andauernd! Wie kann er es wagen überhaupt nur daran zu denken?_

„Falls du es nicht weiß Malfoy, ich bin ein anständiges Mädchen!"

„Aber anständige Mädchen klauen nicht" grinste Malfoy.

_Mist! Da hat er recht..._

„Du bist... unerhört... ich bin schließlich keine... ich bin Vertrauensschülerin..."

„Ist deswegen besser wenn du stiehlst? Du hast schließlich eine Vorbildsfunktion..."

„Es sollte ja auch eigentlich niemand mitkriegen..." versuchte sich Hermine sich zu retten.

„Was für eine Doppelmoral, ich bin wirklich enttäuscht" witzelte Malfoy in einem strengen Ton.

Hermine konnte darauf nichts mehr antworten und versuchte ihn so böse wie möglich anzufunkeln, doch ihre Unsicherheit konnte man wohl schlecht übersehen.

„Ich weiß was du jetzt denkst, aber denke nur darüber nach was Snape machen würde, wenn er heraus findet das du es warst. Du wirst massig Strafarbeiten machen dürfen, von den vielen Punkten die dadurch verlierst einmal abgesehen. Wie war das damals? Als du 50 Punkte verloren hat, soviel ich weiß hat kaum noch jemand mit dir gesprochen außer Potter und das Wiesel, nicht wahr? Nicht zu vergessen wie enttäuscht alle von der immer fleißigen und tüchtigen Hermine wären, die immer so anständig war. Stell dir nur den Blick von Dumbledore oder McGonagall vor, sie werden dir nie wieder vertrauen und das Amt der Schulsprecherin kannst du auch vergessen. Schade nicht wahr, diese Abzeichen hätte sich so gut gemacht auf deinen Umhang."

Malfoy stellte sich direkt hinter ihr und seinem Worte waren bestenfalls gehaucht, doch sie verstand jede Silbe und sie schickten heiße und kalte Wellen ihren Körper hoch und runter. Er berührte leicht mit seinen Lippen ihr Ohr und ein kitzelnder Schmerz zog sich ihre Wirbelsäule runter und leichtes Kribbeln erwachte in ihrer Körpermitte und verteilte sich unangenehm in ihren Lenden. Ihr Körper war über und über mit wohliger Gänsehaut überzogen und rein instinktiv biss sie sich in ihre Unterlippe.

Sie bemerkte nicht wie er langsam seinen Arm hob und das Revers ihrer Robe berührte, sie blickte geschockt nach unten und sah wie seine Finger kreisende Bewegungen genau über ihren Vertrauensschülerabzeichen machte, um ihr zu verdeutlichen, dass hier ein Schulsprecheremblem wunderbar hinpasste.

„Und wie willst du es deinen Eltern erklären, die wahrscheinlich fassungslos den Brief lesen werden, indem steht das die anständige Hermine Granger Schuleigentum entwendet hat und jetzt einen Eintrag in ihre Schülerakte bekommt. Keine nette Vorstellung oder?"

Sein Körper glitt wieder in ihr Blickfeld und stand ihr wie eben gegenüber. Die Wellen wohligen Entzückens ließen allmählich nach, doch ein leichtes Brennen hallte in ihr wieder und verschnellter weiterhin ihren Herzschlag.

„Wie kann ich einer Schlange wie dir trauen?"die Stimme von Hermine klang fester als sie dachte.

„Tja... ich weiß... das ist ein Haken, aber du musst mir halt vertrauen, anders geht es nicht. Wenn es dich beruhigt, ich habe bis jetzt immer mein Versprechen gehalten, dass ist Ehrensache."

„Du bist sogar so dumm, dass du denkst, dass ich dir das glaube..."

„Tja Granger, du hast keine andere Wahl, außerdem ist es doch nur Unterwäsche und nur für einen Tag, du wirst dich schon nicht erkälten..."

„Wieso willst du das überhaupt? Ich meine, ob ich jetzt Unterwäsche trage oder nicht, dass nützt DIR doch am wenigsten!"

„Hör zu Granger, mir ist es scheißegal, ob du hier klaust oder nicht und es ist mir egal was du mit dem Zeug machst und mir ist es auch egal was Snape mit dir macht, wenn er es rausfindet. Ich will nur meinen Spaß und ich empfinde es als reines Vergnügen, wenn so eine grundanständige Person, wie du es bist, vor Scham in den Boden versinkt."

_Soll ich es machen? Ich kann ihm nicht vertrauen, aber ich glaube ich habe keine andere Wahl. Schließlich steht Dumbledore hinter diesem fettigen Idioten von Lehrer, wenn er erfahren würde, dass ich Snape beklaue, würde er das nicht verstehen oder? Was soll ich bloß machen? Es würde wirklich niemanden mitkriegen, niemand würde denken, dass ich ohne Unterwäsche rumlaufe und auch wenn er es verraten sollte, niemand würde ihm glauben und um die Slytherins schere ich mich nicht._

„Los Granger," er kam näher, lehnte eine Hand an die Wand und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, „es geht doch nur um dein Höschen und nur um einen Tag, danach ist alles wieder in bester Ordnung, du wirst sehen, danach geht dir es vielleicht sogar besser." Das brennende Kribbeln setzte erneut ein, seine Stimme ließ sie vibrieren und ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich langsam auf.

„Malfoy, du Frettchen, du bist widerlich und gemein..."

„Na na na... Granger, ich an deiner Stelle würde in diesem Moment keine großen Töne spucken, schließlich bist du nicht gerade in einer guten Position für so etwas, du solltest mich nicht verärgern, sondern dich langsam entscheiden!"

Sie überlegte weiter, aber es viel ihr schwer, denn Malfoy war mit seinem Lippen immer noch in der Nähe ihrer Ohren und sein Atem streichelte sanft ihren Gehörgang.

_So kann ich einfach nicht arbeiten, wie soll ich mich entscheiden können, wenn ich so dicht gedrängt bei ihm stehe. Diese blöden Hormone... euch kann ich jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen, wieso springen die bei ihm auch an?! Er ist so ein schmieriger Kotzbrocken, aber er sieht so verdammt gut aus. Notiz an mich: Wenn ich das nächste Mal an so was denke, mich von der Klippe stürzen! Das ist ja widerlich! Verdammt!_

Er verschränkte die Arme, zog seinen Oberkörper wieder zurück und lehnte sich mit der Schulter gelassen an die Wand.

„Ok Malfoy, der Deal steht, ich trage morgen keine Unterwäsche, dafür bekomme ich dein Schweigen und wenn du dein Versprechen brechen solltest, schwöre ich wirst du Zeit deines Lebens nicht mehr froh werden, also leg dich nicht unnötig mit mir an. Aber den Tarnumhang bekomme ich gefälligst jetzt wieder."

„Nein Granger, so läuft das nicht, den Umhang werde ich bis morgen behalten, er ist meine Versicherung!"

„Dann kann ich auch zu Filch gehen und direkt Putzlappen mitbringen oder bei McGonagall anklopfen und ihr meine Entlassungspapiere vorlegen..."

„Hab ich auch nichts gegen... dann habe ich zwar keinen Spaß mehr mit dir, aber habe immer noch diesen Umhang..."

„Und was ist meine Versicherung?"

„Mein Wort als Malfoy."

„Hmpf... also keine..."

_Ich glaube ich habe wirklich keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu vertrauen. Verdammt!_

„Na gut, ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl, aber wenn du mich reinlegst..." sie hob den Finger, um ihre Drohung zu unterstreichen, doch er nahm ihn in seine beiden überraschend warme Hände.

„Ja ich weiß Granger, dann werde ich meines Lebens nicht mehr froh, dass habe ich wohl verstanden."

Sie starrte ihn herausfordernd und drohend in die Augen, das besagte „wehe du verarschst mich" und riss ihre Hand nach unten. Er hob seine Augenbrauen und setzte ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf. Sie rauschte schnellen Schrittes an ihm vorbei.

„Aber wenn ich jetzt erwischt werde, dann ist unser Deal geplatzt und ich kriege den Umhang sofort wieder!", sie durchbohrte ihn noch mal mit einem typischen Hermine Blick und betrat den dunklen Kerkergang. Sie flüchtete den Weg bis zum Gryffindor-Turm und wurde von keiner Menschenseele gesehen.

_Warum ausgerechnet ich? Niemand ist zu sehen, in ganz Hogwarts nicht und ich muss auf ihn treffen! Verdammt! Das darf nicht wahr sein, wie kann er es wagen?!_

Natürlich warteten Harry und Ron noch vor dem Kamin und sahen besorgt drein, als sie Hermine mit verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck in den Raum stürmte.

"Was ist passiert Hermine, wurdest du erwischt?" fragte Harry besorgt und beide standen auf, um sie in Empfang zu nehmen.

Für einen kurzen Moment spielte sie mit dem Gedanken... sollte sie es sagen? Nein, dass konnte die nicht. Sie konnte ihnen nicht direkt ins Gesicht sagen, dass sie mit Malfoy ausgemacht hatte, den morgigen Tag ohne Unterwäsche zu verbringen. Ihr schoss Blut ins Gesicht, wenn sie das wüssten, dann hielten sie Hermine bestimmt für ein Luder oder schlimmeres.

_Bist du denn keins? Du Luder! Halt die Klappe, ich bin keine Luder... und wieso hast du sein Angebot angenommen? Ich hatte doch keine andere Wahl!? Lügnerin!_

„Was ist Hermine? Warum bist du so rot im Gesicht?" fragte Ron nun vorsichtig, weil er Angst hatte sie würde jeden Moment explodieren.

„Das ist alles Snape entschuld! Ich hasse diesen Kerl, wenn er normal unterrichten würde, müsste ich nicht klauen, um Tränke zu brauen, die ich bei ihm nicht lernen kann. Ich hasse ihn. Diesen kleinen arroganten... am liebsten würde ich ihn... und dann..." sie atmete tief durch.

Für den Moment war es hilfreich die Schuld auf Snape zu schieben und unrecht hatte die damit nicht, aber eine Lösung war es auch nicht und das regte sie noch mehr auf. Nach der befreiende Hasstirade über die lächerliche Imitation von Batman, ich der sie Worte benutzte, die sie selbst weder kannte, noch wusste was sie zu bedeuteten, starrten ihre besten Freunde sie nur an.

Unschlüssig darüber ob sie sich verhört oder nur geträumt hatten, wachten sie aus ihrer Trance langsam wieder auf und grinsten ihr vorsichtig entgegen, bemüht ihr damit recht zu geben und sie gleichzeitig zu besänftigen. Ihnen war bewusst, dass sie gerade auf seinem schmalen Grat zwischen Vergebung und schmerzvollen Tod wandelten und nichts falsch machen durften. So beschlossen sie, mit stummen Einverständnis, lieber nichts zu sagen und Hermine weiter wüten zu lassen. Eine Methode die immer Erfolg zu haben schien.

„Aber kein Angst," schloss Hermine ihre Ansprache, „ich wurde nicht erwischt und habe das Zeug gefunden, aber es hat mich ein paar kostbare Jahre meines Lebens gekostet, so gefürchtet habe ich mich! So und jetzt entschuldigt mich, ich werde schlafen gehen, ich bin müde und morgen wir ein anstrengender Tag! Gute Nacht!"

Ron und Harry konnten ihr nur mit offenen Mund hinter her starren, denn Worte oder sogar ganze Sätze waren, in Anbetracht ihrer peinlich berührten Lage, zu viel verlangt.

Hermine knallte nur ihre Tür, es war egal ob die anderen Mädels schliefen oder zusammen strickten, sie stapfte zu ihrem Bett, warf sich darauf und riss an den Vorhängen um sich in ihrem Bett „einzuschließen". In den folgenden Sekunden flogen ihre Klamotten mit wütenden Seufzern in alle Richtungen, dann wurde es wieder ruhig. Doch in ihrem Innern tobte ein heftiger Sturm, ihre Gefühle und Gedanken nahmen reiß aus und tobten sich an ihrem Körper aus.

_Wie kann er es wagen, wie kann er nur! Und ich hab mich auch noch darauf eingelassen, ich doofe Kuh, ich Luder! Er ist widerwärtig, obszön und pervers und ich habe mich darauf eingelassen... ich bin nicht viel besser als er. Ich bin eine Schlampe... hmpf... keine Unterwäsche? Warum? Will er wirklich nur sehen wie ich vor Scham winde oder will er mehr... vielleicht will er die Situation ausnutzen..._

Ein leichtes Kribbeln erwachte in ihrer Magengegend, wie ein großes Insekt, dass sie beim großen Hausputz vergessen hat auszusetzen oder tot zu schlagen, kroch aus ihrem kuscheligen Versteck aus einer der vielen Bauchfalten und führte aus purer Lebenslust einen Stepptanz auf. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich wieder an seinen Geruch, er war herb, süß und bitter und das alles gleichzeitig, es war verführerisch.

Das Insekt legte anscheinend eine Extranummer ein, denn das Kribbeln wurde stärker, aber es war nicht nur die Aufregung vor den morgigen Ereignissen, die sie mit Furcht aber auch mit gespannter Neugier erwartete, sondern auch Wut und großer Zorn. Dieser Gefühlsansturm entließ sie erst mal nicht in den erholsamen Schlaf, sie überhäuften Hermine mit Fragen, Gefühlen und einer angenehm wohligen Gänsehaut. Doch die Anstrengungen der Nacht übermannten sie letztendlich und schenkten ihr verwirrende Träume über Draco Malfoy, einer schönen, frischen Sommerwiese und Schablettenkäse.


	3. Der Morgen des jüngsten Tages

Huhu...! 'wink' Ich habe wieder so viel tolle Reviews bekommen! 'freu' Und zum Dank und weil dieses Kapitel nicht ganz so lang ist wie die anderen, aber dafür ein wenig... ähm... delikater, stelle ich heute schon das neueste Kapitel rein!

Ich habe jetzt sogar schon ein Ende, es befindet sich zwar noch in meinem Gehirnwindungen und muss noch ein wenig ausgebaut werde, aber es existiert auf jeden Fall... irgendwie... halt...

----------

"Wird auch endlich mal Zeit... hier wird es ganz schön eng drin... dein Gehirn ist so klein, dass ich zwischen deinen Traumfantasien, deinem Kurzzeitgedächtnis und deinem riesen Vorrat an Sinnlosigkeiten leben muss... und ich halte das für keinsten Falls verträglich mit dem Lebensstandart, der mir nunmal gebührt..."

"Wenn du nicht sofort ruhe gibst, sehe ich mich gezwungen dich in meine Traumaabteilung oder besser noch in meinen Hormonzentrum zu sperren!"

O.O "Bin ja schon still...!"

----------

Und jetzt zu den netten Reviews:

ayrana: Klar, Koran... oder die Tora... oder vielleicht einfach mal etwas von Agatha Christi... Vorschläge!? 'g'

weltherrscherchen: 'dir eine gut ausgestattete Draco Actionfigure schenk' So... damit vorerst nicht alleine bis ;)

Zutzi alias Susi und blub: Danke... 'keks schenk'

Little Nadeshiko: Du kennst keinen Schablettenkäse?! 'löl' Naja...das ist dieser "Plastikkäse", so nenne ich ihn zu mindestens. Er ist ziemlich billig, künstlich und jede Scheibe ist einzelnd verpackt... das ist Schablettenkäse, zu mindestens so wie ich ihn kenne... 'kopfkratz' Danke für dein nettes Kompliment 'g'

Diamond: 'puh' ich habe mich anscheinend vertan, ich werde nämlich erst 23, aber auch egal... und nenn mich nicht Omi, sonst schick ich dir meine Killerzivis nach Laim oder meine Zombi-AOK-Schopper... ich mach das! 'droh'

Hexenlady: Wie schon gesagt, hab so gut wie alles fertig und auch schon einen großen Teil im Rechner... aber ich will euch ja alle schön zappeln lassen... sonst macht es ja keinen Spaß... 'evilgrin'

Soulsister: Find ich echt herrlich das hier aufeinmal soviele aus München kommen... ich bin aber eigentlich aus dem Ruhrgebiet... also ein Preuße ;) Find es cool, wenn du sagst ich beschreibe Malfoy gut... ich hoffe ich kann das auch so weiter behalten... kann nämlich ganz schön schwer sein... aber bis jetzt gefällt er mir sehr gut... Ich denke dann wird dir dieses Kapitel bestimmt gut gefallen...

SOOO und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spass... ich bin naja... ziemlich aufgeregt... weil ich mir nicht sicher war ob das am Ende eine gute Idee war.... aber er ist schließlich D. Malfoy und ganz schön naja... halt so wie... hmm schlecht zu beschreiben... also schreibt mir einfach schön viel weitere Reviews und erzählt mir wir ihr das Ende dieses Kapitel findet, ja?!? Bitte... 'welpenblick'

----------

Kapitel III – Der Morgen des jüngsten Tages

Ziemlich erledigt wachte Hermine am nächsten Morgen auf, die Sonne kitzelte ihre Nase und sie musste erst mal herzhaft niesen. Sie streckte sich und genoss die Sonne, die sich großzügig in das runde Zimmer ergoss und die rötlichen Farben erstrahlen ließ. Sie drehte ihren Kopf langsam in Richtung Wecker in der Hoffnung nicht sofort aufzustehen zu müssen, doch mit Schrecken stellte sie fest, dass sie schon 20 Minuten zu spät dran war.

Sie hüpfte schwerfällig aus dem Bett und rutschte auf den glatten Holzboden, dank einer ihrer Socken erst mal aus und landete krachend und quiekend auf ihrem Arsch. Mit Schmerzen rappelte sie sich wieder auf und machte sich humpelnd auf den Weg zum Bad um dort schnell zu duschen, danach holte sie hastig ihren Zauberstab raus und trocknete damit schnell ihre Haare.

Der einzige Nachteil an diesem Zauber war, dass ihre Haare noch mehr außer Kontrolle gerieten, wenn sie so schnell trockneten, sah sie aus als hätte sie mit einem Messer in einem Toaster nach Gold gesucht. Es war ein wahres Massaker, so verbrachte sie noch weitere Minuten damit das Schlimmste zu verhindern was ihr letztendlich sogar gut gelang, in anbetracht der Situation. Sie zog sich schnell ihre Sachen an, räumte Bücher, Pergamente und Notizen mit Federn und Tinte in ihre Tasche und eilte aus dem Raum raus.

Sie stolperte die Treppen runter und aus dem Portraitloch, raste durch die kühlen Gänge und betrat nach Luft ringend die große Halle. Viele waren schon im Begriff zu gehen oder waren schon gegangen, also setzte sie sich kurz an die lange Gryffindortafel und aß in windeseile wahllos ein paar Sachen. Ron und Harry saßen ihr satt gegenüber und sahen ihr verdutzt dabei zu, wie sie versuchte ein ganzes Toast in den Mund zu stopfen, es wehrte sich erfolgreich und es brauchte seine Zeit.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Ron vorsichtig und hob leicht die Arme, um sich vor der Antwort zu schützen. Sie guckte von ihrem Teller hoch, nickte knapp und leckte sich Erdbeermarmelade aus dem rechten Mundwinkel.

„Ich hab nicht so gut geschlafen... ich steh ein wenig neben mir... ihr könnt ruhig schon in den Unterricht gehen, ich werde mich beeilen, versprochen" nuschelte Hermine und nahm einen großen Schluck heißen Kaffee.

Die beiden Jungs standen langsam und widerwillig auf und schritten nach kurzer Überlegung und einem „Husch Husch" von Hermine aus der großen Halle. Währendessen nahm sich Hermine noch mal Toast nach, sie hatte riesigen Hunger und verschlang auch diese schnell. Ein kurzer Blick zur großen Uhr über dem Eingangstor verriet ihr, dass sie nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte um zum Raum für Verwandlung zu kommen, also hing sie sich ihre schwere Tasche um und trabte aus dem Saal. Sie merkte nicht das ein gewisser Slytherin in der Eingangshalle an der Wand gelehnt auf sie wartete.

„Hey Granger!" rief er ihr zu.

Erstarrt blieb sie stehen, mit jedem Schlag ihres schneller werdenden Herzens fielen ihr die Geschehnisse, die Wörter und vor allem der Deal von gestern wieder ein. Warme und kalte Schauer wellten sich über ihren Körper als sie sich umdrehte und Malfoy in die eisgrauen Augen schaute, unsicher und ratlos was sie ihm antworten sollte oder ob sie überhaupt etwas sagen wollte. Er stand nah bei ihr, griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie schnell in eine Besenkammer, ihr blieb nichts weiter übrig als ihm zu folgen und mit Erschrecken festzustellen, wie gut dieser Widerling doch roch.

_Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt! Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen, meine Verdrängungsmechanismen sind besser als ich dachte! Und was bitteschön riecht hier so gut? Wird er wohl nachprüfen wollen ob ich Unterwäsche anhab? Nein... das traut der sich nicht... niemals... und wenn er trotzdem merkt das ich welche trage, was wird er dann machen? Mich sofort verpetzen? Ich hasse ihn! Riecht er wohl so gut? Verdammt! Was mache ich hier bloß?! Notiz an mich: Das nächste mal Raumdeo mitnehmen und ihn übertünchen!_

Er schloss die Tür und die Dunkelheit hüllte sie ein und sie spürte, dass sein Körper nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten im Kopf umher, zu schnell um sie genauer zu beschauen. Sie konnte seine warme Aura, die sein attraktiver Körper ausstrahlte, nah bei sich spüren, sie hinterließ ein Brennen, dass Hermine nur langsam ins Bewusstsein sickerte.

Sie spürte seine Hände auf ihren Schultern, die langsam ihre Arme nach untern fuhren und in ihr entflammte das pure Verlangen nach diesem Leckerbissen. Er war an ihren Händen angekommen, die wie Glieder einer Marionette schlaff an ihr herabhingen und verlagerte seine Hände auf ihre Hüftknochen, die fast daneben lagen.

„Was machst du da eigentlich Malfoy?"fragte Hermine mit erschrockener und wütender Stimme, als sie ihre Sinne zwischen ihren Beinen wieder aufsammelte und checkte was er da eigentlich gerade tat.

„Nachprüfen ob du unsern Deal nicht vergessen hast. Ich weiß das alle Gryffindors ihr Versprechen halten, ja klar... lächerlich."

Hermine war erschrocken und wütend zu gleich, trotzdem schauderte ihr Körper und wollte mehr, mehr Berührungen, mehr Schauer, einfach mehr von ihm. Sie stand da im Dunklen und tat nichts.

_Tu doch was! Was denn? Irgendwas! Sag einfach er soll die Hände von dir lassen oder versuch ihn zu verfluchen, aber lass es nicht einfach geschehen!_

„Malfoy, du widerliches kleines Frettchen, lass mich ja los, sonst kannst du etwas erleben!"_Besser? Naja für den Anfang..._

„Reg dich ab Granger, noch habe ich nichts gemacht, aber wenn du willst das ich etwas mache, sag einfach bescheid..."

Hermine wurde wieder rot und zwar dunkelrot, sie konnte einfach nicht fassen, was in diesem Moment passierte, vor allem was mit ihr passierte.

Er schob seine Hände nähe ihrer Hüfte in ihren Umhang und umfasste wieder ihre Seiten. Automatisch zuckte sie zusammen, denn seine Berührung kitzelte und brannte gleichzeitig.

„Wenn du nicht sofort deine Hände da weg nimmst schrei ich! Leg sie gefälligst wieder dahin wo sie hin gehören!" _Ja das war nicht schlecht, fast wieder wie die Alte..._

„Und wo wäre das? Denn ich denke, dass sie gut hier her passen..." sie konnte seinen Grinsen schon fast körperlich spüren.

„Ich denke sie gehören zu Parkinson, aber in einem Säurefass wären sie auch nicht schlecht aufgehoben."

Aber er dachte gar nicht daran, sondern trat noch ein wenig näher und Hermine konnte fast schon seinen Herzschlag vor sich hören. Während sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spürte, verfluchte sie sich selbst, da sie außerstande war sich zu bewegen, ihn zu schlagen, zu küssen oder zu treten, sich halt bewegen, aber sie konnte nicht. _Das ist eindeutig ein Schritt zurück, ich hoffe du weißt das! _

Er tastete ihre Seiten ab und fand schließlich was er suchte, ihre Unterwäsche.

„Tztztz... Granger, Granger... es ist noch nicht mal 10 Stunden her und du scheinst unsere Abmachung schon vergessen zu haben! Aber ich bin ja bekanntlich ein netter Mensch und gebe die eine letzte Chance. Von wegen anständiges Mädchen... du stiehlst nicht nur, sondern lügst auch noch... Was soll bloß mal aus dir werden...?"

„Lass mich endlich los! Du pubertierender Idiot, begrabsch dich doch wie immer selbst und belästige mich nicht..." zischte Hermine.

„Aber aber... wer wird denn da so zickig?! Ich habe es gar nicht nötig mich‚ selbst zu begrabschen'" äffte er ihr nach, „Ich hab doch dich... Gib es doch zu, du genießt es..."

„Ha! In deinen Träumen..."

„Stimmt, in meinen Träumen wären wir schon längst bei der Sache," er legte einen Arm auf ihre Schulter und stützte sich an der Wand ab, als seine Nase ihre eigene sachte berührte. Sie schreckte ein wenig zurück, sie war auf die Berührung nicht gefasst, da jede Bewegung von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde. Sie war sich noch nicht mal sicher ob er die Berührung wirklich gewollt hatte.

„In meinen Träumen würde ich dich jetzt am Arsch packen, mit beiden Händen unter deinen Rock fahren und dich an die Wand drücken. Ich würde dein Höschen, wahrscheinlich ist es weiß, zerreißen" er strich mit der verbleibenden Hand fest über ihre Seite und griff durch ihren Rock nach ihrem Slip und zog daran.

„Dann würde ich dich die Wand ein wenig hoch schieben und meinen Schwanz zwischen deine Beine schieben und fast wahnsinnig werden, weil du so eng und feucht bist" raunte Malfoy leise.

„Malfoy! Halt die Klappe!" zischte Hermine erregt, aber nicht nur vor Wut. _Also das war ja schwach, dass würde dir niemand abkaufen... noch nicht mal du selbst..._

„Und während ich dich nehme, immer fester und schneller, massiere ich deine Brüste und du flüsterst mir unanständige Sachen ins Ohr" er stöhnte und schnurrte gleichzeitig. Hermine wusste, dass es nur gespielt war, trotzdem machte es sie fast wahnsinnig vor Zorn und Erregung.

„Du bist doch pervers!"

„Nicht in meinem Traum, da bist du diejenige die ‚pervers' ist. Du bettelst mich förmlich an tiefer in dich zu stoßen und wenn du kommst... oh ja...", Malfoy schmiegte sich noch näher an sie und bedeckte nun so gut wie alles mit seinem Körper, „...wenn du deine Beine um meine Hüften legst und dich immer wieder zu mir ran ziehst..." er drängte seinen Körpermitte nur kurz an ihre „...wenn dein Saft an mir runterläuft und ich langsam merke wie du dich zusammen ziehst...." sie spürte seine Wange an ihrer und er flüsterte nun schnurrend in ihr Ohr „dann krallst du dich in meinen Nacken und schreist meinen Namen."


	4. Höllenfeuer

Und schon geht es weiter... 'muhahaha' Das Ende ist auch schon fast fertig, aber jetzt hat letztens wieder Uni angefangen und ihr dürft euch bei 7 Stunden VWL die Woche bedanken, dass ich einfach keine schönen Gedanken fassen kann... zu mindestens nicht solche... 'gg'

Ok jetzt zu meinen tollen Reviews, ich habe mich echt gefreut und ich hoffe ihr schreibt weiter, bitte! Das geht auch an etwaige Schwarzleser...

Little Nadeshiko: Was bedeutet dein Name eigentlich?! Danke für den Hundekuchen 'schnabulier' Schön das dir Malfoy gefällt, ich geb mir auch aller größte Mühe mit ihm... nicht wahr kleiner? 'schnurrrrrr' Ja du bist ein ganz böses Tierchen... Wie schon oben erwähnt kenne ich das Ende ungefähr, aber... naja... momentan ist es schwierig diese auszupfeilen!

xNiamx: War es wirklich etwas heftig? Also ich meine die Ausdrucksweise?! Ich versuche nur ein bißchen den Kontrast zwischen den beiden darzustellen und das sie sowas wie ein Engel ist er natürlich sowas wie der Teufel... und der Teufel darf sowas sagen... denke ich... oder? Naja... ich werde darauf achten...

darklayka: 'tada' da is es... das neue Kapitel... Ich hoffe dir gefällt Draco weiterhin?! 'eg'

Tash: 'rotwerd' danke für dieses echt tolle Kompliment! Schreib nur so weiter... ;)

Soulsister: Auch dir 1000Dank für das echt tolle Kompliment und ein 'Sorry' dafür das es so kurz ist... leider ist dieses Kapitel auch nicht viel länger, aber ich denke die nächsten werden etwas länger... zu mindestens die letzten... ich weiß noch net... ach du wirst schon sehen... 'g'

DoO: Ja lach du mal der Gefahr ins Gesicht, dann hat sie es noch einfacher mit dir, weil du net aufpasst! Aber woher kenn ich diesen Satz? Ist der net aus einem Film?! Und nenn mich nicht Omilein 'schmoll' sonst lass ich mir auch was für dich einfallen! 'grrr'

Weltherrscherchen: O.O 'luft zu fechel' 'tuch reich' Geht´s wieder? Ich hoffe es ging schnell genug oder bist du schon gestorben?! Ich hoffe nicht, du musst gefälligst weiter reviewen... Ach ja und halbtot irgendwo rumliegen ist keine Ausrede! ;)

Wie schon mal gesagt, dass mit ihren Gedankengängen könnte etwas verwirrend sein, aber ich hoffe ihr versteht es trotzdem?! Wenn nicht, einfach bescheid sagen und ich ändere die Form ein wenig. So und jetzt viel Spass beim lesen und reviewen!

Kapitel IV – Höllenfeuer

_Wie kann er es wagen so etwas zu sagen... überhaupt daran zu denken... das ist unerhört!_

Sie stieß ihn von sich, als sie sich von den Bildern in ihrem Kopf trennte, die mehr als nur verführerisch waren, obwohl sie den Typen abgrundtief hasste. Sie war sich sicher, dass er trotzdem jetzt in dem Moment grinste und genau wusste, dass sie, obwohl sie so gut es ging das zu verdrängen versuchte, sehr von ihm angetan war, auf eine komisch verzerrt und groteske Art und Weise.

„Du bist echt widerlich, lass mich in Ruhe"fauchte sie. _So ist´s recht, zeig ihm saures!_

„Du wiederholst dich! Aber wir hatten nun mal einen Deal und du willst doch bestimmt immer noch diesem süßen, kleine Arsch retten oder?"

„Hör auf so über mein Hinterteil zu reden!"

„Es geht nicht anders, es ist einfach zu verführerisch..."

„Grrr... du bist unverbesserlich!"

„Hmm.. damit kann ich leben", er zuckte mit den Schulter, „und jetzt her mit deiner Unterwäsche, sonst hole ich sie mir und das ohne Magie, und das würde ich sogar gerne machen..."er lachte kurz auf.

Hermine stoppte sogleich die Vorstellung, die mit diesem Angebot verbunden waren und sich in ihr breit machten, damit sie gleich nicht etwas tat was sie später bereuen würde.

„Ja kann ich mir gut vorstellen, schließlich kennst du so was wahrscheinlich nur aus Erzählungen..."sie verdrehte kurz die Augen und wurde sich bewusst, dass sie nicht mehr entkam, „ist ja schon in Ordnung... warte kurz! Ich will gar nicht wissen was du damit anstellst, also brauchst du sie mir gar nicht erst wiedergeben..."

Sie zog sie aus und stellte mit Schrecken fest, dass sie diese Situation nicht unberührt ließ. Sofort wurde sie rot.

_Gut das es hier so dunkel ist, sonst würde er mich jetzt sehen und sofort einen Freudentanz aufführen, dieser Perverse! Aber er wird trotzdem merken, das sie nicht mehr ganz trocken ist, wie peinlich! Oh nein... wieso ich?! Wieso ich?!?! Womit habe ich das verdient? Wie peinlich! Ach komm schon, dir gefällt es doch. Nein tut es nicht! Ach ja? Und warum bist du dann feucht, weil es der absolute Horror ist er oder warum?_

„Los Granger, gib sie mir!"schallte es von gegenüber.

Mit einem Grummeln knallte sie es in seinen ausgestreckte Hand und stürzte aus dem kleinen, engen Raum raus. Sie rannte nun durch die Gänge, denn sie wusste nicht wie lange sie mit diesem Ekel dort eingeschlossen war. Kurz hinter sich hörte sie weitere Laufschritte, Malfoy der fast schon gemütlich hinter ihr her lief und sie schelmisch angrinste. Wenn sie nicht mit atmen beschäftigt wäre, hätte sie ihn zu mindestens angefaucht, aber so war sie zu konzentriert die aufkommenden Seitenstiche zu ignorieren. Sie kamen am Verwandlungsraum an, Hermine außer Puste, Malfoy gelassen und die Tür geschlossen. Mit einer Verbeugung machte Malfoy klar, dass sie voraus gehen sollte und mit einem Augenrollen öffnete sie leise die Tür.

„Mrs Granger, Mr. Malfoy! Endlich beehren sie uns mit ihrer Anwesenheit, wie kommen wir zu dieser Ehre?" keifte Prof. McGonagall über ihre Brillengläser, als sie die beiden in den Raum schleichen sah.

_Oh nein, die hat ja eine Stimmung! Das wird lustig, hat sie wohl ihre Tage?_

Bevor einer von den beiden auch nur den Mund auf machen konnte, bekamen sie Nachsitzen für den heutigen Abend aufgebrummt. „Sie brauchen mich gar nicht so anzugucken Mrs. Granger, wer 20 Minuten zu spät kommt, muss bestraft werden!"

_20 Minuten?! Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein, ich war niemals so lange mit ihm in diesem Schrank! Oder doch?_

Sie sah kurz zu Malfoy, um ihn mit ihrem Blick schmerzvoll sterben zu lassen, doch er besaß die Frechheit ihr nur grinsend zu zuzwinkern und sich dann auf die Bank neben ihrer zu setzen. Ron und Harry sahen ihr schuldvoll ins Gesicht, als sie sich vorsichtig neben ihnen setzte.

_Na toll auch das noch! Dieser Tag ist kein besonders schöner Tag, ich hätte heute morgen einfach liegen bleiben sollen! Warum ich? Ich muss in meinem letzten Leben echt gemein gewesen sein, dass ich diese Demütigung hier verdiene! Hoffentlich bemerkt es niemand... Vielleicht war ich so gemein wie Snape? Nein, dass geht gar nicht..._

Sie blickte sich nervös um, nickte zu ihren besten Freunden, als Zeichen das es ihr gut ginge und ließ ihren Blick wieder schweifen. Angespannt rutschte sie auf ihrem Stuhl herum, auf der Suche nach der geeignetsten Sitzposition, als ihre Augen auf Malfoy fielen, der sie mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln betrachtete. Bei genaueren Hinsehen erkannte sie, dass er etwas weißes zusammengeknülltes in der Hand hielt und es unter dem Tisch näher befühlte. Das es kein Taschentuch war, konnte sie an seinem Gesicht sehen, welches noch breiter grinste als sowieso schon.

Ihr Gesicht wurde heiß und ihr Magen verkrampfte sich, er biss sich lächelnd auf seine Unterlippe und schaute sie von unten nach oben an. Hermine richtete ihren Blick sofort nach unten auf ihrem Tisch und betete, dass niemand sah was er in der Hand hielt oder ihre Gesichtsröte.

Die ganzen zwei Stunden lang versuchte sie auf ihre Unterlagen zu starren, so bekam sie zwar nicht so viel vom Unterricht mit, aber so stellte sie sicher nicht weiter aufzufallen oder Malfoy anzugucken oder sich großartig zu bewegen. Dennoch konnte sie mit gemischten Gefühlen, die kalten Augen auf ihrem viel zu heißen Körper fühlen, wie sie alles abzutasten versuchten. Nach Unterrichtsschluss hatte Hermine erhebliche Probleme sich wieder zu bewegen, alles tat weh und war versteift.

_Nie wieder! Oh man mein Nacken... Ist er noch da? Puh... nein, er ist schon draußen, Gott sei dank haben wir jetzt Kräuterkunde mit den Hufflepuffs. Warum musste er mich auch die ganze Zeit anstarren?_

Sie packte schnell ihre Sachen zusammen und ließ Ron sich beschweren wie schwer es doch war und wie grausam die alte Schachtel doch wäre, sie war sogar so mit sich beschäftigt, dass sie Ron nicht zusammen stauchte. Ihre beiden besten Freunde gingen schon mal voraus und sie holte sich ihre Anweisungen für die Strafarbeit und anschuldigende Blicke bei Prof. McGonagall ab.

„Wie ich gerade schon Mr. Malfoy erzählt habe, treffen sie mich heute Abend hier in meinem Büro. Bis dahin habe ich mir auch etwas für sie beide überlegt. Also vergessen sie nicht, um 20 Uhr hier."

_Super jetzt geht´s erst mal an die frische Luft, dann kann sich mich endlich mal ein wenig abkühlen. Ich kann doch nicht die ganze Zeit... SO durch die Schule rennen! Das ist alles seine Schuld, warum reagiere ich so auf ihn? Ja er sieht gut aus und sein Geruch haut mich um, aber er war weder zu mir noch zu anderen nett, sondern zum kotzen! Warum also? Du willst ihn weil er so verrucht ist, nicht wahr? Das ist doch quatsch, ich bitte dich! Du lügst dir doch selbst in die Tasche, nimm ihn doch, er sieht gut aus! Ich denk ja gar nicht dran, dass ist... undenkbar!_

Hermine war nah dem Ausgang, als sich jemand ihr in den Weg stellte und den sie, noch völlig dabei sich daran zu hindern Malfoy in Gedanken auszuziehen, gekonnt umrannte. Sie stürzte vorn über und landete genau auf dem fremden Körper, noch bevor sie nach oben guckte, um zu schauen wer sie störte, wusste sie es schon.

Sie sah in die unverwechselbaren Augen von Draco Malfoy, der sie überrascht ansah. Sie hob ihren Oberkörper weiter an ohne ihre Augen von seinem Gesicht zu nehmen. Auch er stützte sich nun mit den Ellbogen ab und seine Augen spießten ihre regelrecht auf, doch sein überraschter Blick veränderte sich nicht. Hermine wollte sich entschuldigen, doch die Stimme versagte noch bevor sie ihren Mund erreichte und ihre Lippen bewegten sich nutzlos. Ihre Gedanken waren wie weggefegt, als sie seine Hand auf ihren Nacken spürte und dann seine kalten Lippen schmeckte. Er küsste sie leise und bedächtig, so als wäre sie aufs äußerste zerbrechlich, und atmete tief und überrascht ein als sie sachte seinen Kuss erwiderte.

_Tztz... jetzt liegst du auf ihn und küsst ihn, du solltest dich echt schämen! Aber er küsst gut... so sanft und zärtlich... ich höre auch gleich auf damit, ich will nur mal seine Zunge schmecken... nur kurz,. Warum riecht er so gut, dass ist ja schon unverschämt... ich will mehr davon! Notiz an mich: Versuchen diesen Geruch in Flaschen abzufüllen und ihn gewinnbringend verkaufen..._

Sie öffnete leicht ihre Lippen und schob die Zunge nur ein wenig weiter nach vorn, um sich in der Mitte mit seiner zu treffen. Sie war ungewöhnlich warm, aber fühlte sich deswegen umso besser an. Er umspielte ihre Zunge mit leichten Kreisen und Schlägen und saugte ein wenig an ihren Lippen, als diese sich schlossen nur um nach einer Sekunde sich wieder zu öffnen und das Spiel neu beginnen zu lassen. Hermine konzentrierte sich weiter auf das Atmen und versuchte soviel von seinem Atem zu riechen wie mögliche, denn auch das roch wunderbar. Hermine riss vor Überraschung die Augen auf, als sich zwischen ihren Beinen etwas nach oben bewegte.

_Da lag etwas zwischen meinen Beinen?_

Es war Malfoys Knie, dass sich langsam nach oben bewegte und sie berührte. Kleine Elektroströme jagten ihren Rücken hoch und runter und erreichten die unmöglichsten Stellen ihres Körpers, die kitzelten und kribbelten. Das Rieseninsekt im Magen legte einen heißen Tango mit tausend von Kameraden hin, die es alle eingeladen hat. Er bewegte es langsam weiter und sie merkte wie ihr Körper darauf reagierte und noch mehr reagieren wollte. Sie spürte eine regelrechte Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen, welche drohte sich auszubreiten, sowohl körperlich als auch geistig. Sie drückte Malfoy zu Boden, so das sich unweigerlich ihre Lippen trennen mussten und starrte ihm mit rotem Gesicht überrascht entgegen.

„Na gefällt es dir?"fragte er mit anzüglichem Lächeln, aber auch mit einem Hermine unbekannten Sehnen in seinen Augen und drückte das Knie ein wenig höher, Hermine entfuhr ein Seufzer.

„Also wie ich das sehe gefällt es dir sogar ganz gut!"


	5. Höllenfolter

Und weiter gehts... 'freu' und dieses Kapitel ist ein wenig... naja... ihr werdet es sehen... 'räusper'... ich hoffe es gefällt euch... 'hoff' 'bet'

Hach... eure Reviews sind immer so toll!! Ich freu mir jedes Mal einen Loch im Strumpf und tanze Lambada... auf meinem Schreibtisch... meine Mitbewohner haben mich schon für völlig durchgeknallt erklärt... Ihr solltet das unbedingt unterstützen und weiter reviewen! Bitte... 'g'

Zu den Reviews:

xNiamx: 'puh ich dachte schon es wäre zu hart... naja dieses Kapitel ist ähnlich und ich hoffe du findest es nicht zu... naja... zu ... halt... keine Ahung... Ich habe mir Mühe gegeben, damit es sich gut anhört... und weder lächerlich oder abstößig darzustellen... ich hoffe das ist mir gelungen...

Kasseopeia: Danke! Also ich beneide Hermine... ich weiß allerdings nicht ob ich mit jemanden schlafen könnte, den ich eigentlich nicht mag... 'kopfkratz'

DoO: Ist man gar nicht... 'zungerausstreck' und wenn du das noch mal sagst, dann werde ich dich Gürkchen nennen... oder Krümel... ich weiß noch nicht... 'fiesgrins'

Weltherrscherchen: Hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, dass ich deinen Nick richtig geil finde?! Und ich liebe deine Reviews... und wer der hier anwesenden würde sich nicht gerne von ihm foltern lassen!? 'seufz'

Tash: Danke, danke...Aber leider kann ich dir das auch net beantworten... eigentlich ist es auch ganz gut so... ich meine er ist ja eigentlich schon ein großes Arschloch... so nach JKRs Meinung... ;)

darklayka: Da ich mein Leben und deine Reviews mag schreib ich schnell weiter... ging das schnell genug? Und jetzt schreib gefälligst eine Review! ;P

Soulsister: Hach... deine Reviews... sie sind einfach nur toll... ich überlege mir immer gleich die ganze Story zu posten wenn ich deine Reviews lese, aber dafür bin ich zu sadistisch... 'schulterzuck' Und was meinen Draco angeht... ich habe echt Probleme den am Ende noch so 'böse' sein zu lassen... ich versuche es und bis jetzt bin ich zwar zufrieden, aber ich hoffe ihr auch... 'hoff'

Und jetzt eine kleine Umfrage, bietet sich einfach mal an, würdet ihr euch auch so wie Hermine benehmen, wenn ihr von einem gutausehenden Jemand so bedrängt werdet., den ihr absolut nicht mögt, aber echt heiß findet?! Oder würdet ihr ihn/sie kalt abblitzen lassen!?

So und jetzt weiter im Text... viel Spass und nochmal 'rumnerv' nicht vergessen zu reviewen!!!

Kapitel V – Höllenfolter

Das war zuviel! Sie haute ihm eine runter „Wie kannst du es wagen?!" und stand so schnell sie konnte auf und rannte nach draußen. Die kalte Luft strömte um ihr überhitztes Gesicht und ihren Körper, der nach Befriedigung schrie, nur äußerlich kühlte sie richtig ab.

_Dieser... dieser... geile gutaussehende Typ? Nein! Dieses miese... nein so was denke ich noch nicht mal! Du wolltest es doch auch! Nein, wollte ich nicht. Wieso hast du dich küssen lassen? Er war einfach zu überraschend! Und warum hast du ihn dann zurück geküsst? Das war reiner Reflex und hatte nichts zu bedeuten! Ach ja, und warum bist du dann so feucht zwischen den Beinen? Ach halt doch die Klappe!_

Endlich erreichte sie die Gewächshäuser und schlüpfte in den Unterricht und stellte sich zwischen Harry und Ron, so als wäre sie so selbstverständlich wie ein Stück Mobiliar.

„Hermine, was war los? Du bist ja schon wieder zu spät"flüsterte Harry ihr ins rechte Ohr „Du siehst ganz schön abgehetzt aus."

„Es geht mir gut, heute ist nur nicht mein Tag, absolut nicht meiner."

„Du hast doch nicht schon wieder so ein Zeitamulett-Dingsi oder?" flüsterte Ron von Hermines anderer Seite.

„Natürlich nicht Ron!" meinte sie mit ihrem typischen „noch so ein saudämlicher Kommentar und ich reiße dir die Augen aus" –Blick.

„War ja nur so eine Frage, hast du deine Periode oder was?" fragte Ron und übersah den verzweifelten Blick von Harry, der sogleich seine Hand vor die Stirn schlug und dann seinen Kopf öfters laut auf die Tischplatte fielen ließ. Hermine allerdings schaute Ron mit offenen Augen und Mund verduzt an und ließ ihn noch ein wenig Zeit sich diese Frage zu überlegen. Doch er guckte nur noch verwirrter aus der Wäsche und war kurz davor nachzufragen warum sie so guckt.

„Ronald Weasley so was unerhörtes habe ich noch nie gehört!" flüsterte sie laut und aufgebracht.

„Ist doch gar nicht wahr, ich habe dich das schön öfters gefragt" schmollte Ron zurück.

„Ach ja und wie reagiere ich sonst, etwa anders?"

„Na ja... geht so... brauchst dich ja nicht aufregen deswegen, ist doch nicht böse gemeint..."

„Wenn du es anscheinend jedes Mal vergisst, dass ich diese Frage, die absolut lächerlich und sexistisch ist, schlicht weg hasse, dann denke ich schon das es böse von dir gemeint ist. Und jetzt halt gefällig deine Klappe, sonst greife ich zu härteren Maßnahmen, in diesem Fall meine ich meinen Zauberstab! Verstanden?"

Ron konnte nur noch nicken und das heftig. Harry lief rot an, da es schwierig war nicht gleich loszulachen, steckte sich schnell seine Drachenhandschuhe in den Mund, um ein wenig drauf rumzukauen.

„15 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für das Rumgealbere von Mr. Potter und Mrs. Granger! Sie können ihr Techtelmechtel auf nach den Unterricht verlegen!"

_WAAAS? Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein... ich glaube ich explodiere gleich 'grummel' 'Beleidigungen verteil'_

Nach dem Getuschel und heiseren Gelächter machte sich Hermine verbissen an die Arbeit die silbrige Mondblume umzupflanzen, die es gar nicht lustig fand so hart angepackt zu werden und noch weniger ihren schönen Topf zu verlassen und krallte sich noch tiefer in die Erde. Erst als Hermine ihr drohte sie zu den Teufelschlingen im Nachbargewächshaus zu sperren, ließ die leicht eingeschnappte Pflanze das Erdreich los, überrascht von der schnellen Reaktion konnte Hermine ihr Gleichgewicht nicht mehr halten und landete das zweite Mal auf ihrem Hintern.

Kurz bevor sie ihre unbändige Wut an der hochgewachsenen Blume raus lassen konnte und sie in einem Kübel mit Drachenmist stecken wollte, bekam sie 5 Punkte Abzug. Hochrot vor Zorn ballte sie ihre Fäuste und tauschte letztendlich ihre Blume mit der von Harry und war den Rest des Unterrichts ruhig.

Der Unterricht ging trotzdem schnell vorüber, obwohl sie Ron und Madame Sprout konsequent ignorierte.

Sie versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken warum, wieso und überhaupt Draco Malfoy sie auf diese wirklich komische Art und Weise behandelte. Sie versuchte auch die Gedanken darüber zu verdrängen, wie sie sich verhalten würde, wenn sie ihn noch mal traf. Doch das gelang ihr mit am wenigsten. Sie schwankte zwischen „die Augen auskratzen"und „wild seine Kleider zerreißen", wobei sich der Moralapostel und das pubertierende Mädchen in ihr, einen heftigen Kampf lieferten. Niemand gewann und niemand verlor. Hermine war mehr als verwirrt.

_Was mach ich bloß, was mach ich bloß?! Nimm ihn! Aber das ist Draco Malfoy, ich kann nicht mit ihm schlafen, ich mag ihn ja noch nicht mal! Ja und? Er mag dich auch nicht, aber er ist heiß! Du willst doch nicht eine weitere Nummer auf seiner Liste sein oder? Ach ich weiß nicht... es ist doch nur Sex und das mit einem heißen Typen! Trotzdem ist es Draco Malfoy!_

Solche und ähnliche Gedanken klebten an ihr, wie Fliegen an einer Windschutzscheibe, doch sie kam nie zu einem Ergebnis, sondern immer zu etwas Unanständigen mit Malfoy und einem Stück Seife.

Als die Stunde nach endlosen Gedankenschleifen endlich vorbei war, ging Hermine neben ihren besten Freunden hoch zum Schloss. In der Eingangshalle verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander, Hermine ging in die Bibliothek und die beiden zum Essen. In der Bücherei angekommen ging sie weit nach hinten und setzte sich erst mal, um die Ruhe und das alleine sein zu genießen.

_Endlich! Hier wird in der nächsten Stunde nicht so schnell jemand herkommen und ich kann mich auf andere Gedanken bringen!_

Sie zog ihren Umhang aus, den sie seit Verwandlung durchgehend anbehielt, um nicht mehr zu enthüllen als nötig. Sicher ist sicher, aber hier war niemand und Madame Pince war mit ordnen und rumgeistern zu beschäftigt. Sie schloss bedächtig die Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf zurück, Ruhe.

Nach einer Weile stand sie auf, rückte ihren Rücken zurecht und stellte sich an das nächst beste Regal, um nach interessanten Büchern zu schauen. „Ein Mann und sein Bart", „Die französische Revolution und die Zauberwelt", „Hexen und Zauberer in Tokio und ihre Rituale", „Wie bediene ich meinen Muggel – Videorekorder"waren wohl die interessantesten Werke.

Eine Hand auf ihrem Po, die langsam zu ihrem Oberschenkel fuhr, ließ sie aufschrecken. Sie wollte sich umdrehen und denjenigen, und sie dachte sich schon wer es war, die Nase blutig oder die Augen blau schlagen, doch der Arm der sich schnell um ihre Taille legte und näher ran zog, hinderte sie daran. Sie stemmte sich dagegen und versuchte sich aus der festen Umarmung zuwinden, während die Hand auf ihrem Hinter frecherweise immer noch dort lag.

„Aber, aber Granger..." sagte Malfoy ihr ins rechte Ohr und elektrische Stürme überzogen ihren Körper.

„Lass mich Malfoy" zischte Hermine und verdrängte die erregenden Gedanken, aber in ihrem Magen und zwischen ihren Beinen war die Hölle los, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Ich weiß das es dir gefällt," er strich mit seiner Hand über ihren Po und ihren Oberschenkel und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Nacken, „warum wehrst du dich noch?"

Fast schon schmerzende Impulse zogen durch ihren Körper, wie marodierende Piraten auf Raubzug, als er begann ihren Nacken hoch bis zu ihrem Ohr zu küssen.

„Malfoy... lass das... so was mache ich nicht... Besitzt du denn keinen Anstand?"

Aber er dachte gar nicht daran, mit den Worten: „Nein tu ich nicht und den Anstand werde ich dir auch noch austreiben" schob er seine Zunge zu ihrem Ohrläppchen und sie schloss fast automatisch die Augen, als sie seine Zunge spürte.

Ihre Versuche sich zu wehren ließen langsam nach, aber sein Griff um ihre Taille ließ nicht nach sondern schob ihren Körper näher zu seinem. Seine Hand glitt von ihrem Hintern und legte sich auf ihren Unterbauch und krabbelte vorsichtig und lässig immer weiter runter. In voller Vorfreude schütteten ihre Hormone heiße Glut in ihre Adern und die verteilte sich quälend langsam in ihrem ganzen Körper, angefangen in ihrer Körpermitte.

„Malfoy, lass es... tu es nicht... wir sind hier schließlich mitten in der Bücherei..." flüsterte Hermine, doch zu spät denn Malfoy´s Hand hob geschickt den Rock und legte sich auf die Innenseite ihrer vor Erregung zitternden Schenkel. Sie drückte sich näher an seinen Körper und stöhnte leise auf, hob dann schnell ihre Hand und biss sich auf einen Finger, um nicht zu laut zu sein.

„Ich weiß dieser Ort ist dir heilig, aber das macht mehr Spaß als deine alten verstaubten Bücher, nicht wahr?" flüsterte er lächelnd gegen ihr Ohr.

_Du bist echt eine Schlampe! Mitten in der Bibliothek unter den Augen von Madam Pince lässt du dich ausgerechnet von Draco Malfoy verführen... Du leistest noch nicht mal annähernd Gegenwehr... du solltest dich echt schämen! Ja ich weiß, ich weiß, aber es ist so... heiß, er ist heiß! Ich kann nicht aufhören, ich will nicht aufhören!_

Malfoy´s Finger teilten ihre Lippen und tasteten sich zu ihrer Klit, vorsichtig aber bestimmt glitten seine Finger über sie. Er atmete stoßweise in ihr Ohr, als er spürte wie heiß und feucht sie war und biss ihr in den Hals. Ihre Knie schlotterten scheinbar unkontrolliert unter der Last ihre Körpers und sie suchte Halt an seinem Nacken.

„Wusste ich es doch, es gefällt dir sogar mehr als ich dachte" sagte Malfoy leise und atemlos. „Du bist so feucht... das macht mich richtig an!" er drückte sich an ihren Körper und sie spürte etwas hartes an ihrem Becken, Hermine krallte sich fester in seinen Nacken.

„Hör auf so etwas zu sagen...bitte..."

„Wie gerne würde ich dich hier und jetzt nehmen, dein Körper schreit ja förmlich nach meinen... Schwanz" seine Zunge versank in ihrem Gehörgang und ihr Kopf lehnte sich gegen sie.

Die andere Hand, die vorher damit beschäftigt war ihre Taille zu halten, rutschte nun nach oben und massierte zaghaft ihre rechte Brust. Er küsste und leckte ihre Halsbeuge, was sie mit unterdrückten Stöhnen beantwortete und ihr Becken bewegte sich langsam gegen seine Hand um mehr zu spüren, mehr von ihm. Malfoy keuchte in ihren Nacken, als er ihr Becken und hungriges Verlangen spürte und löste bei Hermine ein Welle der Verzückung aus.

„Granger... du bringst mich um den Verstand, du bist echt heiß! Aber", er drang mit seinen Fingern kurz, schnell und heftig in sie ein, „ich muss jetzt gehen."


	6. Verbrennungen

Also bevor ich das Wochenende wegfahre bekommt ihr natürlich noch ein Kapitel, wahrscheinlich wird es das Vorletzte sein und bis jetzt mit das Längste, aber das Letzte ist länger... ich hätte daraus auch noch mehr Kapitel machen können, aber so ist es auch ganz gut...

Und wieder so viel Reviews... 'fettes freu'... ich will mehr! Mehr! MEHR! 'wahnsinnig rumlach' 'muhahahahaha'... also macht mich glücklich und schreibt!

Zu den Reviews:

DoO: Nein ich will ja gar nicht gemein zu dir sein... dafür bist du mir ein viel zu liiiieeebe Leserin 'knuddeldrück' und ich schreibe das was ich denke und verfeiner es mit einem bißchen Fantasie... so wie jeder hier... von daher denke ich nicht, dass ich etwas Besonderes bin...

xNiamx: Hmm... ja ich denke ich steiger mich... zusehenst... 'g' und ich würde nie etwas perverses denken... ich doch nicht 'schockiert bin' Wie kommst du nur aus so etwas!?

Soulsister: Sorry, deine Hypnose hat nicht geholfen... 'g', aber ich denke das Ende ist jetzt nicht mehr so schlimm und länger ist es auch und das nächste wird das Längste... du darfst also getrost stolz auf mich sein... Und was das heiraten angeht, dass kann ich mir echt witzig vorstellen... DoO wird deine Brautjungfer in Rosa, aber wahrscheinlich nur weil sie denkt sie würde etwas abbekommen und der Bräutigam, der natürlich verdächtig nach einem gewissen Slytherin klingt, liegt mit verbundenen Mund neben dir, genauso wie alle anderen.... 'lol'

Tash: Also ich wäre erstmal zu perplex... und dann wäre ich verzweifelt und dann sauer... zu mindestens so ungefähr...

Celina: Danke für deine Reviews, auch wenn ich nicht weiß ob sie positiv oder negativ gemeint sind... 'kopfkratz' aber trotzdem danke!

darklayka: Tja er ist halt fies und gemein... und ich bin nett und lieb... jaha... genau so ist das! Hermine ist auch lieb und nett... deswegen wird sie ihn nicht erwürgen...

Kasseopeia: Danke... 'hach' das höre ich gern... und Hermine wird sich damit zurecht finden müssen... wahrscheinlich würde sie ein Buch darüber schreiben... 'lach'

Weltherrscherchen: Ja wenn wir... Hermine wären... dann... naja... wer denkt da mal nicht dran... Die Selbstgespräche die sind toll... finde ich auch... hihi... so geht es mir öfters... diese Stimmen... O.o... überall....

Incarnation: 'rotwerd' danke für diese tollen Komplimente... find ich echt toll, dass du mich in deinen Favoritenlisten aufgenommen hat... 'smile'... 'knuddeldrück'

So und jetzt geht es weiter... ach ja... noch so eine kleine Bemerkung am Rande... ich hätte da vielleicht eine Idee für eine kleine Fortsetzung... was denkt ihr darüber...?!?

Kapitel VI – Verbrennungen

Er ließ sie zitternd, errötet und feucht an dem Regal, an dem sie sich jetzt abstützte, zurück. Sie drehte sich verduzt und wütend zu ihm um, er war schon bis zum Gangende gekommen und drehte sich dort grinsend zu ihr um. Sein Mund formten die Worte „Bis nachher!", genüsslich leckte er seine Finger ab und verschwand mit einem Zwinkern. Hermine stand da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt, noch zuckend und brennend von seinen Berührungen und merkte wie ihre Feuchtigkeit ihre Schenkel runterlief.

Mit hochrotem Kopf verließ sie schnell den Raum und suchte die nächste Toilette auf. Kaltes klares Wasser rann ihr das Gesicht runter, als sie ihr Spiegelbild eingehend betrachtete. Die Röte war so gut wie verschwunden und ihr Schritt fühlte sich nach der Säuberung viel besser an.

_Wie konnte er soweit gehen und mich dann einfach stehen lassen? Macht er das extra oder war ich zu schlecht? War das nur ein Teil eines Spiels? Ich war noch nie in einer Situation, wo ich Sex so sehr ersehnte wie jetzt und das ausgerechnet von ihm! Ich fass es nicht, warum kann ich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, wenn er so etwas mit mir anstellt, er macht mich echt fertig! Er treibt nur seine Spielchen mit mir... Gib zu das du es magst, wenn er mit dir spielt! Nein das werde ich nicht zu geben!_

Sie lehnte noch ein paar Minuten mit der Stirn gegen den kühlen Spiegel und verfluchte ihn, sich selbst und den ganzen Tag. Nach kurzer Zeit stellte sie fest, dass es leider nichts brachte, in einem Mädchenklo zu beten das hier und jetzt etwas passierte, welches sie aus ihrer misslichen Lage retten würde. Sie wäre für alles dankbar gewesen, der Ritter in strahlender Rüstung, der kämpfend das Schloss erstürmt bis hin zur Apokalypse und dem jüngsten Tage, der sie buchstäblich in die Erde sinken ließ. Doch leider passiert so was nur, wenn man es nicht will oder nie, wie etwa der Ritter. Stattdessen schlich sie wieder zur Bibliothek, setzte sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Leichter Kopfschmerz überzog ihre Nerven und machte es noch schlimmer.

_Kein Wunder das ich Kopfschmerzen habe, ich muss ja auch gleich in Zaubertränke. Mist! Der Tag wird einfach nicht_ _besser!_

Sie verschnaufte kurz und sammelte ihre Gedanken wieder ein, die überall waren nur nicht da wo sie hinsollten. Schlurfend verließ sie die Bibliothek und ging in die Kerker. Deprimiert ließ sie sich neben Harry und Ron fallen und stützte ihren viel zu schweren Kopf auf ihren Händen ab.

Harry umarmte sie von der Seite, „Der Tag geht schnell vorbei, dauert nicht mehr lange."

Sie nickte schwach und guckte sich um, zwei Reihen vor ihr funkelten ihr Titanaugen entgegen. Ihr wurde schlagartig warm, aber schnell bewusst, das er sie weder belustigend noch anzüglich anguckte, eher wütend. Schnell drehte er sich zum Lehrerpult, denn Prof. Snape betrat theatralisch das Zimmer. Mit bauschendem Umhang, kalten Augen und wutverzerrter Stirnpartie stürmte er schon fast durch den Raum zur Tafel. Er schwang den Zauberstab und ein kompliziertes Rezept in einer krakeligen Schrift erschien.

„Abschreiben, holen und brauen, aber zügig!" blaffte er die Klasse an, baute sich unheilverkündend vor die Klasse auf und beobachtete sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Die Schüler die in der Mitte der Klasse saßen, hatten ihre Probleme die Formel abzuschreiben, denn leider war unser alt bekannter Zaubertrankmeister nicht unsichtbar. So drehten sich die meisten zu ihrem Nachbarn um, um die Zutaten von ihnen abzuschreiben.

„Mr. Potter!" Hermine verdrehte die Augen, denn Harry war einer dieser Bemitleidenswerten, der versuchte von ihr abzuschreiben.

_Oh nein nicht auch das noch! Aber wieso sollte es mich auch noch wundern... Lieber Gott, wenn es dich wirklich gibt und wenn du mich magst, lass es Blitze auf diesen Kerl regnen! Bitte!_

Aber Gott meldete sich nicht zu Wort, sondern nur der Schleimbeutel Severus Snape, dessen Haare wohl eine Wette mit der Butter abgeschlossen hatte: Wer hat wohl mehr Cholesteringehalt?

„Warum schreiben sie denn von Mrs. Granger ab?"

„Ich kann die Formel nicht lesen..." gab Harry leise zurück.

„Ach?" ein fieses Grinsen verzog Snapes Mund, „Sie können nicht lesen, ich wusste schon immer das sie nicht wirklich geistig begabt sind, aber noch nicht mal lesen können..."

„Sie stehen ihm im Weg, er kann die Tafel nicht sehen!"antwortete Hermine schnippisch an Stelle von Harry.

„Mrs. Granger, wenn ich sie wäre, würde ich meine vorlautes Mundwerk halten! 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

„Wenn sie ich wären," flüsterte Hermine aufgebracht, aber leise genug um nicht aufzufallen, „dann wäre ich hässlich!"

Ron musste unweigerlich glucksen und überspielte es, leicht übertrieben wie Hermine fand, mit einem Hustenanfall. Sie schob ihre Notizen zu Harry rüber und ging zu den Vorratsschränken um die Zutaten zu holen und breitete sie auf dem Arbeitstisch aus. Der Kessel wurde angeheizt und jeder bekam etwas zu zerrupfen, zu zerschnippeln oder zu zerstampfen.

Die Tatsache, dass sie ohne Unterwäsche in der Grube der Schlangen fest saß, mit Snape als gnadenloser Anführer, ließ Hermine nicht los. Auch hier zog sie ihren Umhang nicht aus, obwohl es fast unerträglich warm wurde, dank der köchelnden Kessel. Bei jeder noch so leichten Berührung, sei es nur ihr Stuhl oder ihre Freunde die um sie herum hantierten, zuckte sie zusammen und war jedes Mal erleichtert, dass weder sie noch es jemand anderes nicht merkte. Nur das Dauergrinsen und die leichten Auflacher von einem bestimmten Slytherin, ließen einen sehr guten Beobachter vermuten, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Hermine versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen und die richtige Sitzposition zu finden, aber es half nichts, nach einer halben Stunde warf sich ein dunkler Schatten über sie. Snape hatte sich während der Zeit schon warm gebrüllt und Dean und Seamus saßen rot vor Wut über ihrem Kessel und versuchten weiterhin alles richtig zu machen.

_Oh nein, jetzt sind wir dran! Ich hasse diesen Tag und ich hasse Snape, irgendwann wird er es bereuen und dann werde ich ihm ins Gesicht lachen und..._

Weiter kann sie nicht, denn die ölige Stimme von Snape war so nah, dass sie fast erschrak. Er hatte sich zu ihnen runtergebeugt und stützte sich dabei auf ihrem Tisch ab. Drohend, übermächtig und nach alten Mottenkugeln duftend sah er abwechselnd in Hermines und Harrys Augen, als er begann zischelnd zu flüstern:

„Potter, Granger, sie mögen zwar unter dem Schutz von Dumbledore stehen, aber es ist immer noch MEIN Unterricht! Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass so ein arroganter Bengel, wie damals schon ihr Vater, unnötig, anmaßend und vorlaut meine Stunden sabotiert. Auch sie Mrs. Oberschlau sollten ihre Zunge im Zaum halten, Schlammblüter wie sie sollten sich in meinem Unterricht zurück halten."

Hermine sah schnell wieder auf ihre Hände, sie konnte die Kälte und Boshaftigkeit in den Augen des Professors nicht mehr ertragen. Mehr und mehr verschwamm ihre Umgebung, da heiße Tränen der Wut und der Scham in ihre Augen flossen. Sie merkte wie der junge Männerkörper neben ihr von einem leichten Zittern erfasst wurde und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel, um ihm Ruhe und Trost zu spenden.

_Nur nicht ausflippen, nicht jetzt, dass darf nicht passieren, er wird uns noch Jahre nachsitzen lassen, wenn wir uns jetzt gehen lassen. Wir kennen das doch schon, ist doch nichts neues...! Denk an unsere Lerngruppe, „LegS"und an sein Gesicht, wenn du ein Ohnegleichen in den UTZ-Prüfungen schaffen solltest..._

Hermine versuchte mit ihren Gedanken nicht nur sich zu beruhigen, sondern auch telepathisch zu ihm rüber zu senden, doch sie war sich schmerzlich bewusst, dass Harry sie nicht hörte. Vorsichtig drückte sie seinen Oberschenkel, um ihm still vor den Konsequenzen zu warnen und mal wieder war sie froh mit Neville in einer Klasse zu sein.

Denn in diesem Augenblick kochte mal wieder dieses stinkige Gebräu, was eher an Geburtsschleim als an einen Zaubertrank erinnerte, über und schoss in einer hohen Fontäne an die Decke.

Die Situation zwischen ihnen und der Fledermaus war beendet, doch mit Schrecken und Schmerzen stellte Hermine schnell fest, dass ihre Freunde sich genau den Platz hinter Neville ausgesucht hatten.. Snape sprang mit einer schon fast akrobatischen Profi-Leistung bei Seite. Harry und Ron, die jeweils links und rechts neben ihr saßen, rutschten gekonnt vom Stuhl, aber sie war mittendrin statt nur dabei und für sie kam alle Hilfe zu spät.

Dicke und zähflüssige Tropfen diese ‚Tranks' klatschten ihr mit einer Wucht von nassen Waschlappen auf ihren gekrümmten Rücken, sofort fühlte sie den scharfen Schmerz den ihre Haut entsandte. Es roch leicht nach verbrannten Fleisch, als sie versuchte davon zu kriechen, unter ihrem Tisch nach Schutz zu suchen.

Es herrschte das reinste Chaos, Schüler schrieen und liefen aus dem Raum raus, Snape schimpfte und ein bedrohliches Zischen verriet ihr, dass auch der Tisch etwas abbekommen hatte.

-----------------------------

Fahles und düsteres Licht fiel in die großen Fenster der Krankenstation ein und ließen diesen klinischen Ort nach trostloser erscheinen. Hermine saß auf einem der vielen Betten im hinteren Bereich der kleinen Halle und lehnte behutsam an einem großen Kissenstapel. Obwohl sie soweit wieder geheilt und angezogen war, saß sie hinter notdürftigen Trennwänden und wartete darauf das die Krankenschwester sie endlich entließ.

Viele Schüler, sowohl Gryffindor als auch Slytherin, waren hier und mussten sich heilen lassen, Hermine hatte wohl am meisten abbekommen, denn der große Raum leerte sich zusehenst. Ron und Harry waren nicht hier, sie wurden verdonnert den Unterrichtsraum zu reinigen, doch Hermine hatte ihnen nur freundlich zugelächelt und genickt bevor sie zur Krankenstation eilte, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machen mussten.

_Mal wieder typisch Snape... Er lässt andere die Drecksarbeit machen und gleich wird er wieder zu Dumbledore rennen, um sich über Neville zu beschweren, obwohl eigentlich er der Schuldige ist, dieser miese Feigling, am liebsten würde ich ihn..._

„Kindchen?", Madame Pomfrey riss sie aus ihren wohltuenden Mordgedanken und lugte zwischen den Trennwänden durch.

„Hören sie, ich werde bei Professor Dumbledore erwartet, ich muss einen umfassenden Bericht ablegen, es wird etwas dauern, aber die nächste Unterricht beginnt ja erst in ca. einer Stunde. Ich werde später nach mal nach ihnen schauen, also laufen sie mir nicht weg, haben sie verstanden?!"

Hermine nickte nur schwach und lächelte leicht, die Schwester erwiderte das Lächeln und verschwand schnell aus der Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Hermine atmete tief durch und versuchte das unangenehme Prickeln auf ihrem Rücken zu ignorieren, Poppy hatte ihre Wunden zwar schnell und gründlich behandelt, doch das Kribbeln war geblieben. Sie schloss die Augen.

_Ich hasse diesen Tag, ich hasse ihn! Wieso ich? Verdammt noch mal! Snape wird noch sein blaues Wunder erleben... und wieso habe sich die Knallköpfe ausgerechnet hinter Neville gesetzt, ausgerechnet! Wie es wohl den andern geht...?_

„Na Granger? Ganz alleine?"höhnte eine ihr gutbekannte Stimme von rechts.

Hermine seufzte, ließ die Augen aber geschlossen: „Ja allerdings und ich wünsche alleine zu bleiben, also verschwinde!"

„Was ist wenn ich nicht will?" fragte er wiederum sarkastisch.

„Wenn du nicht sofort gehst, wirst du es dir gleich gewünscht haben, ich schwöre es dir!"

„Das ist aber lahm Granger, ich erwarte besseres, vielleicht solltest du bei mir Unterricht nehmen."

„Das ist ja wohl ein schlechter Scherz...."

„Ich kann dir auch andere Sachen zeigen... in meinem Räumen zum Beispiel."

Hermine schlug die Augen auf und schaute zu Malfoy, der gelassen zwischen den Trennwänden stand.

„Wir könnten das auch hier machen, weißt du Granger, ich bin da flexibel."

Hermine spürte die Röte wieder in ihr aufsteigen und blickte erstaunt und wütend ihrem Gegenüber in die Augen.

„Lass das Malfoy, dass ist nicht witzig..."

„Das war auch kein Witz, dass ist mein voller Ernst!"

„Du bist... bist... doch ein kranker... Perversling" presste Hermine aus ihren zusammen gekniffenen Lippen hervor, als Malfoy einen Schritt zu ihrem Bett machte.

„Was denkst du bloß schon wieder, wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich DAS von dir will? Tz... und zu mir sagst du kranker Perverser..." er schüttelte ungläubig, aber mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, den Kopf, „Du solltest dich echt schämen."

„Ich hab jetzt einfach nicht die Kraft mit dir zu diskutieren, also geh endlich!" rief Hermine schon fast.

„Ich bin nicht hergekommen um mit dir zu reden..."

Hermine verzog ihre Augenbrauen, richtete sich auf, stellte ihre Füße auf den Boden und stemmte ihre Hände neben sich ins Bett.

„Ron und Harry werden gleich hier sein, also an deiner Stelle würde ich lieber schnell verschwinden!"

Doch Malfoy lachte nur hohl auf und kam noch einen Schritt näher, sein Geruch wehte augenblicklich rüber und umgarnte Hermine. Ihr Puls stieg wieder mal in die Höhe, wie sooft an diesem Tag.

_Nicht schon wieder... Darauf kann ich jetzt echt verzischten! Notiz an mich: Malfoy Old Spice zu Weihnachten schenken, damit er nicht mehr so gut riecht!_

Er trat zu ihr heran und schaute auf sie nieder, sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern wie er ihr so nahe kam, doch als sie in seine silbergrauen Augen sah, war alles wieder vergessen. Kreative Beleidigungen machten Platz für 1000 Worte um ihr Verlangen zu umschreiben und anfängliche Fluchtideen tauschten sich gegen schmutzige Annäherungsversuche aus.

Er blickte ihr ernst in die Augen, kalt, furchteinflößend und überlegen und doch mit einer Spur ehrlicher Freude. Hermine erschauderte unwillkürlich und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als sein großen Hände auf ihrem Körper oder Madame Pomfrey die sie störte.

_Warum passiert nie das was mich will? Wieso kann ich nicht einfach aufstehen und gehen? Weil du hier bei ihm bleiben willst... Nein, dass kann nicht sein, dass darf nicht sein! Denk halt nicht darüber nach! Haha... echt witzig!_

„Egal was du vor hast, es wird nicht funktionieren..."sagte Hermine ihrem Gegenüber, mit grimmigen und schüchternen Ton.

Er lächelte. Es war wie seine Augen; hämisch und doch freudig. Als er seinen Körper in die Hocke zwang und sich kurz darauf auf seine Füße setzte, hörte Hermine nicht nur das Knacken in seinen Kein, sondern auch das ungläubige Schnauben.

„Aber wieso sollte es nicht funktionieren, es hat doch den ganzen Tag auch schon funktioniert..." grinste er ihr entgegen.

„Seit wann kniest du vor mir nieder? Kommt jetzt ein Heiratsantrag?" schnaubte Hermine herablassend.

„Gewisse Opfer die man bringen muss..." raunte er.

Augenblicklich begannen ihre Knie wieder zu zittern und ihr Rücken zu versteifen, bis sie seine kalten Finger auf ihren Schenkeln spürte. Erstaunt guckte sie auf seine Hände und schon begann ihr Körper wieder gegen sie zu arbeiten und eine Gänsehaut legte sich kribbelnd über ihre Beine.

„Aber dafür lohnt es sich..."

Er griff behutsam in ihre Kniekehlen und zog vorsichtig aber bestimmt ihr Becken bis zum Rand des Bettes, ohne ihre Augen aus seinen zu lassen.

_Großhirn an Hermine Granger! Hermine?! HERMINE!!! Hä? Was denn? Du weißt was jetzt kommt oder? Nein.... weiß ich nicht, woher auch..._

Doch bevor sie ihr Gewissen weiter ignorieren konnte, schob Malfoy ihren Rock leicht nach hinten ohne dabei den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Sie war so aufgeregt, dass sie überall ihren Puls spürte und schneller atmete um ihr Herz zu unterstützen.

„Wo ist dein Anstand jetzt?"

Er strich sich nur kurz mit der Zunge über seine Lippen, aber diese Geste machte Hermine total verrückt und sie krallte sich tiefer in die Matratze. Nun versuchte der Slytherin ihr Beine nach außen zu drücken und die Schamesröte schoss erneut in ihr heißes Gesicht, die anfänglichen Versuche dagegen zu halten versagten kläglich. Erst jetzt schob er langsam seinen Kopf nach vorne, schloss seine Augen und atmete tief ein.

"Du riechst... dein Geruch... du machst mich wahnsinnig..." stotterte der Eisprinz und Hermine musste unwillkürlich in sich hinein lachen, beobachtete ihn aber angespannt weiter.

_Los... mach was, dass kannst du nicht zu lassen, pack ihn an seinem perfekten Frisur und zieh ihn weg! Mach schon, noch ist Zeit... Hermine!_

Doch zu spät, seine warme Zunge schlängelte sich langsam und seicht nach vorne und berührte kurz Hermines empfindlichste Stelle. Hermine ließ ihre Oberkörper aufseufzend nach hinten gleiten, um sich zwischen ihren zitternden Armen abzustützen.

„Lass es... Malfoy... lass... mich... in... Ruhe..." erwiderte sie schwach und wusste nicht ob sie diese Worte wirklich ernst meinte, denn dafür war das Gefühl einfach zu gut.

„Ich kann nicht..."er blickte ihr in die Augen und sie spürte seinen warmen Atem und sein Grinsen, „...es... _du_ schmeckst zu gut!"

Bevor sie sich bestürzt über diese Antwort äußern konnte, drückte sich seine warme Zunge wieder gegen sie und kreiste quälend um sie herum, nur wenige Male kam sie auf den Punkt. Hermine hob zögernd ihren Arm und legte ihre Hand auf seine Haare sich immer noch bewusst das er sie im Stillen beobachtete. Allerdings war ihre Hand wie leblos, sie wollte ihn wegstoßen oder randrücken, aber letztendlich konnte sie beides nicht.

Seine kalten Hände kraulten langsam die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel, übten leichten Druck aus, damit sie sich nicht wieder verschließen konnten und seine Zunge bewegte sich flink in und um sie herum. Mit jeder ach so sachten und schüchternen Berührung fuhr ein Zittern durch ihren Körper, ihr Verstand vibrierte mit jedem Eintauchen seiner heißen Zunge und das leise Stöhnen von ihm trug sie in einen schwirrenden Farbenstrudel.

Ihre Finger krallten sich ein wenig mehr in die Kopfhaut ihres Gegenübers, welches er mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen und etwas mehr Tempo und Stärke seiner Zungenschläge beantwortete. Die schweren Verbrennungen, die seine Berührungen hervorriefen klangen in ihrem Körper wie Glockenschläge in einem Gebirgen nach und Hermine ergab sich, wohlwissend das es für sie aus dieser puren Lust keinen Ausweg gab.


	7. Das jüngste Gericht

Hallo!! 'wink' Ich weiß, dieses Kapitel hat etwas länger gedauert, aber ich habe mit erschrecken festgestellt, dass es fast genauso lang ist wie alle anderen Kapitel zusammen... also fast... Oh man... hätte ich echt nicht gedacht! Ausserdem habe ich damit meinen ganzen Samstag geopfert, dh ich habe es zuende geschrieben und dann noch abgetippt, also schreibt gefälligst ein Review! Und wehe wenn nicht!

Zu den Reviews:  
  
Leah: Ja ich weiß... so würde ich es auch tun, aber es ist nunmal Hermine... die macht das nicht einfach... ist schließlich nicht gemein... zu mindestens jetzt noch nicht...

haunted-jess: Danke! 'freu' 'knutsch'

Little Nadeshiko: Ich hab dich schon mal gefragt... was bedeutet dein Name?! Nur mal so am Rande... also du wärst auch für eine Fortsetzung.. 'aufschreib'

Weltherrscherchen: 'Luft zu fechel' Ich mach mir langsam Sorgen um dich... vielleicht solltest du nicht weiter lesen... ó.ò... also du bist auch für eine Forsetzung... 'vermerk'

Sango: Tja... aber wenn Malfoy wirklich so ätzend ist... wer weiß...

Soulsister: Hey!!! 'aua' Sooo schlimm war das doch nicht... das Ende... ausserdem hab ich jetzt ein echt langes Chapi... 'ganz stolz auf sich is' außerdem wäre da noch kein Höhepunkt gewesen... du bist auch für Fortsetzung... 'auch aufschreib'

darklayka: au ja und wie unanständig er ist... und eigentlich ist er hier ja irgendwie böse und dann wieder doch net... du wirst sehen... 'ggg'

DoO: Also nochmal ich fand es nicht so schlimm das Ende... also reg dich net auf! Finde ich echt toll, dass es dir gefallen und hat und du dieses Kapitel lesen kannst wenn du alleine bist... 'g' Schick deine Eltern mit ein bißchen Geld ins Kino oder so... ;P

Zhenya: 'sista' 'knuddeldrück' Ich hoffe dir gefällt das Ende, du bist doch schon 18 oder!? ;) ;)

Also ich hab hier drei Stimmen für eine Forsetzung, wenn ich mich nicht verzählt habe... Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das wirklich reicht... Also wenn sie kommt dann wird sie "Wenn Engel fallen" heißen und diesmal aus der Sicht von Draco geschrieben sein... Also wenn ihr das für eine gute Idee haltet habt ihr jetzt die Möglichkeit euch dafür oder dagegen auszusprechen!

Noch mal ein fettes Danke an Hannahpuh, die sich für mich die Strafe und die steinhäutigen Schlammspucker ausgedacht hat... 'ohrschnuffel'

Und dann noch ein dickes Danke an ca. 2 - 3 Bands, dessen Texte ich mir für dieses Kapitel geborgt habe, wenn ihr heraus findet welche Textstellen es sind, dann bekommt ihr ein Cyberschaf! ;) Also danke an Wolsheim, Saltatio Mortis und Rammstein (ist zwar nur eine gaaaaanz kleine Textpassage, aber wer sie kennt, kann sich sofort denken welche es ist, deswegen nur mal kurz angemerkt!)

Ich will hier noch mal JKR danken, dessen Charakter ich mir mal ausgeliehen habe um daraus etwas neues zu basteln... womit ich natürlich kein Geld verdiene...

Und natürlich ein ganz großes DANKE an alle meine Reviewer, ihr habt mich echt glücklich gemacht! 'schnüff' Also schreibt noch mal was nettes für mich hin... :)

Kapitel VII - Das jüngste Gericht

„Hermine?... Wo bist du?" erschrocken riss sie ihre Augen auf und blickte hastig in die titanglänzenden vor sich, die es wohl auch gehört hatten, aber er hörte nicht auf das zu tun was er tat.

„Lass es..." zischte sie mit zusammen gepressten Lippen bevor sie lauter der anderen Stimme antwortete: „Ich bin hier hinten... wartet.... wartet... kurz... ich... ich... komme sofort..."

Sie guckte wieder an sich runter und merkte, dass er immer noch weiter spielte und sie mehr als amüsiert anstarrte. Plötzlich und mit aller Härte wurde ihr bewusst was sie tat, sie ließ sich auf eine Schlange ein. Sie gab ihm nicht nur ihren Körper, sondern auch das damit verbundene Vertrauen ohne zu wissen ob er dessen überhaupt würdig war. Ihr Verlangen nach unerlaubten Berührungen hatte sie schon so weit getrieben? In die Arme eines Malfoys, die berüchtigt waren Menschen wie sie bis aufs Tiefste zu verachten und sie war hier mit dem jüngsten Sprössling und konnte nicht genug von ihm kriegen.

_Wie ist es dazu gekommen? Was mache ich hier bloß, es ist so falsch und doch will ich mehr. Er ist die verkörperte Sünde, alles was ich verachte und alles was ich im Stillen begehre... So kann das doch nicht weiter gehen..._

Entschlossen und wehmütig riss sie seinen Kopf aus ihrer Körpermitte, war erleichtert und sehnsüchtig zugleich und kletterte rückwärts vom Bett. Seine silberkalten Augen schimmerten böse, als sie seitlich an ihm vorbei stolperte, darauf bedacht ihm nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Versucht ihm keine Angriffsmöglichkeiten zu lassen, nahm sie vor dem Raubtier, welches niederkniend und funkelnd zu ihr hochschaute, reiß aus. Innerlich und äußerlich atmete sie auf, als sie ihm den Rücken kehrte und nichts geschah. Weiter hinten warteten ihre Freunde, ihr rettender Anker und lächelten ihr entspannt entgegen.

„Ihr wisst gar nicht wie sehr ich mich freue euch zu sehen, ehrlich Jungs."

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg durch die kalten und verlassenen Gänge des Schlosses. Nach einem kurzen aber erfrischendem Toilettenbesuch ging das Trio zügig zur Hagrids Hütte, wo sich nun schon mehrere Schüler eingefunden hatten um am Unterricht zur Pflege magischer Geschöpfe teilzunehmen. Die kühle Luft vermochte zwar ihren hitzigen Körper wieder abzukühlen, doch das Brennen fraß sich weiter in ihren Magen.

_Ich hab's dir gesagt... hab ich es dir nicht gesagt? Aber du wolltest ja nicht hören, nein Hermine Granger weiß es ja besser als ich, aber ich bin ja nur ein doofes Gewissen, auf mich muss man ja nicht hören.... tztztz.... Halt die Klappe, ich will nichts mehr hören!_

Hermine hatte richtig Mühe um ihre Aufmerksamkeit Hagrid und seinen Fwuuper zu widmen und nicht nur ihren Gedanken zu lauschen, die ihr versuchten alles mögliche ein- oder auszureden. Wie sooft wünschte sie sich ihre Gedankenwelt mit Ron zu tauschen, der mal wieder mehr als verträumt und dümmlich aus der Wäsche stierte, sich gar nicht darüber bewusst, dass er auf Lavenders Hintern starrte. Eine Tatsache, die Hermine nicht wunderte, da dieser beträchtliche Ausmaße angenommen hatte. Schon fast vergleichbar mit den Hinterbacken einer Seekuh oder sogar mit dem von Millicent Bulstrode, welcher nun langsam wie ein Kriegsschiff in Hermines Blickfeld levitierte. Dieser Hintern war bereits so groß, dass er nicht nur (unschuldige) Blicke auf sich zog, sondern auch dünnere Frauen, wie Pansy Parkinson, die wie ein Mond um ihn herum kreisten.

Wenn man schon Mitschüler mit dem Universum verglich so war Malfoy, der nun auch zwischen den Slytherins auftauchte, ein schwarzes Loch, dass nicht nur Hermine in sich zog, auch die Schlangen rückten ein wenig näher zu ihm hin.

Es war keine Eifersucht, die sie fühlte, als sich Pansy theatralisch an Malfoys Hals hing und es war auch keine Triumph, als er sie angewidert wegschubste, aber es war ein wirklich gutes Gefühl als er ihre Augen suchte und ertappt wieder nach vorne schaute, als er sie fand.

Es war ein Geräusch, vergleichbar mit einem kranken Phönix und einem monotonlauten Staubsauger, der in ihre Gedanken einbrach und sie wieder nach vorne schauen ließ. Diese Fwuuper, die Hagrid mitgebracht hatte, sahen aus wie Nikolausbärte mit kleinen grimmigen Gesichtern in den tollsten Farben und ein Blick auf Lavender und Parvati ließ vermuten, dass vor allem Mädchen diese ‚Dinger' für süß hielten. Mit einem Schlenker von Harrys Zauberstab, der mal wieder Assistent für Hagrid spielte, und einem Silencio war es wieder ruhig.

_Jetzt fehlt nur noch ein Paillettenkleid für Harry, ein Zylinder und eine schummrige Bar und die Show wäre perfekt!_

Schmunzelnd lauschte sie den Ausführungen Hagrids, der erklärte, dass diese Wesen mit ihrem „Gesang" Menschen in den Wahnsinn treiben können und deswegen nur mit einem Silencio verkauft und gehalten würden. Nach weiteren Erklärungen bekam jede Gruppe einen dieser grimmigen und bunten Fellbälle zur weiteren Untersuchung und Skizzenanfertigung. Der von Hermine, Harry und Ron war rosa furz geblümt und lila-grün gestrillert, man brauchte nur eine „Spotlight" und man hatte eine perfekte Discokugel.

Nach getaner Arbeit halfen Ron, Harry und Hermine Hagrid bei den Aufräumarbeiten, die Slytherins bedachten sie mitgehässigen Blicken während sie versuchten die gelangweilten Fellknäule in Käfigen zu sperren. Hermine bückte sich kurz um ihren Fwuuper vorsichtig aufzuheben, da er nicht einsah wieder in darein zu kommen, als sie einen kurzen Schmerz in ihrer linken Pobacke quiekend aufschrecken ließ.

Draco Malfoy ging lachend und mit seinen typischen Anhängseln hinter ihr vorbei und zwinkerte ihr freundlich entgegen, die Anderen allerdings kringelten sich vor lachen. Hermine schickte Todesstrahlen mit ihren Augen, um den Prinzen von Slytherin eines schmerzvollen Todes sterben zu lassen und verfluchte es wie sooft, dass sie kein Jedi war. Malfoy hingegen packte sich theatralisch am Herzen und stützte sich übertrieben an seinen Gorillas um nicht ‚ohnmächtig' zu werden.

„Das hat mich jetzt aber echt getroffen, Granger!"

Die Gruppe verzog sich zum Schloss, aber Malfoy ließ es sich nicht nehmen ihr als letztes noch einen Kuss zu zuwerfen. Hermine wandte sich grimmig wieder ihren Freunden zu, die dieses Spektakel nicht mitbekommen hatten und sich mit Hagrid unterhielten.

„Tja schade, dass ihr sie heute nicht mehr gesehen habt.... sind nen paar echt knuffige Tierchen, glaubt mir... dann halt nächste Woche... Tja ihr solltet jetzt gehen, schließlich gibt es gleich essen und ich mich noch um das Nest der Kleinen kümmern, dauert nicht mehr lang, dann müssten sie hier sein...und ich bin nich da... 'grummel' Also bis dann!"

„Wovon hat er geredet? Von Mantikoren?" fragte Hermine skeptisch.

„Ich weiß es nicht so genau... er wollte nicht viel verraten... freut sich halt, dann kann es nur groß und haarig sein..." antwortete Ron zögerlich, man sah genau, dass er nicht sonderlich Lust hatte diesen Tieren zu begegnen.

Aber bei dem Geschmack den Hagrid bei seinen Haustieren an den Tag legte war das ja auch kein Wunder. Die Drei machten sich auf den Weg zum Schloss, da Qudditch gerade mal wieder Hauptthema war, klinkte sich Hermine erst gar nicht in das Gespräch und ließ sich später am Tisch der Gryffindors nieder.

Sie war müde, erschöpft und völlig verspannt, trotzdem aß sie viel um wieder Energie zu tanken, schließlich musste sie noch ihre Strafarbeit erledigen und das mit Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, ein weiterer Gedanke der sie einfach nicht los ließ, auch wenn sie es mit aller Gewalt versuchte. Für kurze Zeit hatte sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt sich wirklich und wahrhaftig an dem Quidditch Gespräch zu beteiligen, letztendlich war sie sich doch zu gut dafür. Davon mal abgesehen hätten Harry und Ron sie für verrückt erklärt und vielleicht zur Krankenstation geschleift, welches sie wieder auf ihr Problem gebracht hätte.

So blieb sie mit ihren Gedanken allein. Vorsichtig glitten ihre Augen immer wieder zum Slytherintisch und beobachteten ihn, als ob sie Antworten auf ihren vielen Fragen bekam, wenn sie ihn ansah. Mal wieder trug sie innerlich Kämpfe aus, um zu entscheiden, wie sie sich gegenüber ihm verhalten sollte.

_Da sitzt dieser kleinen, arrogante... gutaussehende, heiße... nein, dass ist er ganz und gar nicht! Ist er wohl und er will dich und du willst ihn... nein, verdammt ich will ihn nicht, warum kann ich ihn nicht einfach kalt abblitzen lassen? Er hätte damit keine Probleme... und diese unergründlichen Augen, ich weiß nie was er wirklich denkt, dass treibt mich noch zum Wahnsinn... Bei Ron und Harry ist das anders, ich weiß immer an was sie denken, sie sind leicht durchschaubar, aber er... es ist echt zum Mäuse melken... du brauchst nicht wissen was er denkt, zu mindestens nicht für das! Ich will es aber wissen, ich will es einfach! Für ihn bin ich bestimmt ein offenes Buch... oh man... Warum ich? Warum?_

Nach dem gutschmeckende und reichlichen Mahl, schob sie ihren Teller beiseite und lehnte mit ihrer Stirn gegen die Tischplatte. Die anfängliches Kühle schien ein wenig zu helfen, aber nicht für lange, denn nun machte sie sich Gedanken darüber was wohl passieren würde, wenn sie die Starfabreit ohne Beobachtung und mit Malfoy allein durchziehen musste. Spontan bildeten sich Bilder, begleitet mit Gerüchen und Geräuschen in ihrem Kopf und ein dunkler Hauch von rot schimmerte auf ihren Wangen.

Fest entschlossen Malfoy eisern und willensstark entgegen zu treten oder wenigstens etwas Widerstand zu leisten, erhob sie sich vom Tisch und machte sich zu dem Büro von McGonagall auf, die schon vor längerer Zeit die große Halle verlassen hatte. Mit schnellen Schritten eilte sie durch die kalten Gänge Hogwarts und hörte schon weitere Laufschritte hinter sich. Sie verschnellter ihren Gang, um mit Malfoy nicht allein zu sein und wieder einmal ihre Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Kurz vor der Bürotür der Lehrerin holte er sie dann ein und kurz bevor sie ihre Hand ausstreckte um sie zu öffnen, war sie auch schon offen und der große Blonde ließ ihr den Vortritt. Erhobenen Hauptes betrat sie das Zimmer und blieb kurz vor dem Schreibtisch, der den Raum auszufüllen schien, stehen und erlaubte sich einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Malfoy, der wie immer undurchschaubar geradeaus blickte.

„Mrs. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, wie ich sehe sogar pünktlich" war so gleich die schnippische Begrüßung von der Lehrerin, die hinter dem Schreibtisch saß und von einem Pergament hoch schaute.

„Setzen sie sich... Ingwerplätzchen?"

Beide Schüler setzten sich und schüttelten den Kopf, kaum merklich rückte der Slytherin mit seinem sowieso schon nahstehendem Sessel näher zu Hermine, die es zwar bemerkte darauf nur nichts antworten konnte.

„Nun sie wissen ja warum sie hier sind, ich dulde nicht das sie sich noch mal verspäten, außer sie sind krank oder anders verpflichtet. Haben sie noch irgendwas zu ihrem Fehlverhalten von heute morgen zu sagen?"

Wieder schüttelten die Beiden synchron den Kopf, Hermine schaute betreten zu Boden und sah noch wie eine große, helle Hand sich auf ihr Knie legte. Schnell schaute sie zu Malfoy, der gewollt desinteressiert zu der Professorin aufschaute. Seine Hand begab sich vorsichtig zu ihren Kniekehlen und löste bei ihr ein Schaudern aus, als er seine Finger kreisend und immer weiter nach oben bewegte.

„Ich hoffe sie sind sich ihrer Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler bewusst, schließlich haben sie nicht nur eine gewisse Befehlsgewalt, sondern auch eine Vorbildfunktion, die sie schätzen und achten sollten. Ich hoffe sie wissen das?! Aber Mrs. Granger... sie brauchen nicht gleich so rot zu werden, ich werde ihnen nicht gleich ihr Vertrauensschülerabzeichen abnehmen..."

Natürlich wurde Hermine nicht wegen der Anschuldigungen rot, sondern von dem Fingerspiel an ihrem Oberschenkel, welches zwar immer noch zaghaft und in keine unanständigen Gefilden abgerutscht war, aber trotzdem kein gutes Benehmen vor der hochgeschlossenen und wahrscheinlich auch prüden Professorin war.

Einfach aufstehen oder den Sessel zu verrücken wäre zu auffällig gewesen und deswegen versuchte sie ihr Bein zur anderen Seit zu drehen, er hielt sie allerdings fest und mit dem Blick der Lehrerin auf sie konnte sie erst mal nichts weiter machen als abzuwarten und so unauffällig wie möglich zu sein.

„Ich werde ihnen eine Aufgabe erteilen die Verantwortung verlangt, genau das was sie als Vertrauensschüler brauchen und auch später in ihrem Leben von größter Bedeutung sein wird. Genauso wie Pünktlichkeit. Ich hoffe, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt."

Hermine nickte der Lehrerin brav zu und versuchte ihre Gesichtsröte damit zu überspielen, die tanzenden Bewegungen krabbelten nun ein wenig höher und erreichte schon fast ihren Poansatz. Sie blieb still sitzen, kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe rum und warf Malfoy zuerst wütenden und dann flehenden Blicke zu, die er nur mit einem fiesen Grinsen quittierte.

„Ihr werdet eure Strafe bei Hagrid ableisten, er wird heute noch abreisen um an diesem Wochenende an einem Lehrerseminar teilzunehmen" die Professorin schien sichtlich begeistert, „allerdings sind heute Abend, das heißt vor einer halben Stunde, von Aussterben bedrohte... wie hießen sie noch..." McGonagall wühlte sich durch ihren Schreibtisch.

Malfoy nutzte die Gelegenheit und fing an ihren Oberschenkel zu kneten, doch auch Hermine sah ihre Chance und versuchte seine Hand wegzuschieben. Ein regelrechter Kampf um ihr Bein begann, in dem Hermine, dank Malfoys Stärke verlor, als die Professorin ein lautes „Ahh... da haben wir es ja..." verlauten ließ.

Sofort hörte das Gerangel auf und die Männerhand lag immer noch unter Hermines Schenkel und kraulte sie quasi verhöhnend weiter. Die Gryffindor hatte große Mühe kein verächtliches Wutschnauben hören zu lassen und knirschte deswegen warnend mit ihren Zähne.

„Also diese... Tiere heißen steinhäutige Schlammspucker und sind erst ein paar Tage alt. Sie müssen unter ständiger Beaufsichtigung sein. Da sie in einem für diesen Zweck umgebauten Gewächshaus untergebracht sind, wird sich das Wochenende Mrs. Sprout darum kümmern. Doch bis um Mitternacht haben sie heute die Aufsicht. Da es noch Jungtieren sind brauchen sie viel und spezielle Aufmerksamkeit, also finden sie sich umgehend bei Hagrids Hütte ein, um sich dort ihre weiteren Instruktionen abzuholen."

Hermine nickte noch mal, stand schnell auf und stellte sich demonstrativ einige Meter von Malfoy Händen entfernt. Sie verließ fast fluchtartig den Raum und suchte schnell das Weite, erleichtert stellte sie fest das er ihr in einem gemessenen Abstand folgte und ging wieder etwas entspannter.

_Na toll... auch noch auf solche Viecher achten, die sind bestimmt jetzt schon groß und gefährlich... auf jeden Fall gefährlich.. und bestimmt ekelig... Schlammspucker... tztztz... Aber wenigstens tut Hagrid etwas gegen seinen Lehrstil._

Ein leichtes Lächeln zauberte sich auf Hermines Gesicht, als sie sich vorstellte wie Malfoy sich wütend und quengelnd Schlamm aus dem Gesicht wischen muss. Vielleicht wird der Abend ja vielversprechender als gedacht. Wieder einmal fand sie sich vor Hagrids Hütte wieder und der freundliche grinsende Halbriese begrüßte sie herzlich und auch Malfoy, der schlangengleich neben sie glitt. Das Glühen und Kribbeln setzte erneut ein, allerdings war Hermine sich nicht sicher ob es jemals richtig weg war. Sie versuchte ihm nicht zu beachten, ihre Augen hatten aber etwas dagegen, immer wieder rutschten sie zu seinem Profil, dass deutlich durch die helle Haut von der Dämmerung abstach.

_Mist! Der sieht sogar in der Dunkelheit richtig gut aus, wie kommt das? Ist er als Kind mal in einen Phosphortrank gefallen... Oh ja, er schaut zum anbeißen aus, lass ihn uns probieren, nur einmal... 'schnurr' Nein, das geht nicht, dass darf nicht passieren! Und warum nicht? 'quengel' Wer weiß mit wie vielen Frauen er das sonst noch macht... ich will nicht als Nummer auf einer Liste enden! Hmm... wenn du gut genug bist, bekommst du vielleicht zu deiner Nummer noch ein goldenes Sternchen!_

„Also... ihr dürft also auf meine Kleinen aufpassen... he? Ich hoffe ihr macht das gut, denn sie brauchen viel Aufmerksamkeit, sind ja noch niedliche Babys... aber ich brauch mir ja bei dir keine Gedanken machen, nicht wahr Hermine?!..."

Malfoy schnaubte hämisch und aufgebracht: „Wer es glaubt wird seelig! Wenn irgendetwas passiert, schreibe ich meinen Vater und der nimmt sich dann der Sache an!"

"Musst du eigentlich immer zu deinem Vater rennen? Das ist wirklich erbärmlich!" fauchte Hermine nun, sichtlich aufgebracht über diese Bemerkung. 

Sie sah seinen Augen, die sie anglühten und sichtlich boshaft ihr den plötzlichen Tod wünschten, doch das erste Mal an diesem Tag, schaffte sie es ihm trotzig entgegen zu treten. Diese Bemerkung holte sie auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück und führte ihr schmerzlich vor Augen, dass sie den ganzen Tag auf einen Malfoy scharf war.

„Du tust ja glatt so als wären es Monster?!"

„Sind es denn keine? Bei ihrem Talent könnte jedes noch so gutmütige Vieh eine reißende Bestie sein."

Wieder schoss Hermine spitze Blicke auf den Slytherin ab, er ließ sich aber nichts anmerken und verzog seinen Mund zu einer vor Spott triefenden Grimasse.

„Nein, nein.... sie sind doch noch klein... wirklich und sie sind harmlos!"

_Hoffentlich hat Hagrid recht, wäre echt schlimm wenn Malfoy recht hätte und wir gleich dem Tod ins Auge blicken müssen..._

Ohne weiter auf Malfoy einzugehen, führte Hagrid die beiden Schüler zu einem etwas abgelegene Gewächshaus. Die untergehende Sonne spiegelte ihre roten und orangenen Stahlen in den vielen, kleinen und schmutzigen Fenstern und verteilte helle Flecken auf die grünen Wiesen der Ländereien. Bei dem Anblick musste Hermine einen tiefen Zug der fast schon sommerlichen Luft nehmen und fühlte sich gleich wohler, da der Sommer so unmittelbar vor der Tür stand. Sie musste hinter Hagrid schon fast herlaufen, da der Mann trotz langsam Gehens ein ganz schönes Tempo drauf hatte.

Mit mehreren nervösen und neugierigen Blicken zu Malfoy versuchte sie zu erkennen was in ihm wohl vorging, um später keine bösen Überraschungen zu erleben. Doch sein Gesicht war undurchsichtiger seit eh und je.

Sie traten in das relativ kleine Glashaus und schauten sich um. Die hintere Hälfte des stickigen und warmen Gebäudes bestand nur noch aus einem hüfthohen Beckens, angefüllt mit dunkelbraunen und kletschigen Schlamms. Vor dem großen Becken befand sich noch ein kleineres Becken auch angefüllt mit Schlamm und vielen schrillen und wehklagenden Geschrei. Hermine riskierte vorsichtig einen Blick in das kleine Becken und sah nichts außer Schlamm und Steinen...

_Hmmm... die Steine schauen aber komisch aus, so länglich.... wie Baguettes..._

Ein schriller Schrei ließ sie wieder zusammen zucken und die Steine bewegten sich nun langsam.

_Haben sie sich gerade auch bewegt? Das sieht aus wie... die sehen... so... grotesk aus... Irgendwie widerlich... und doch kann man den Blick nicht abwenden... wie bei einem Unfall..._

Sie sah hoch und blickte nun in Malfoys Gesicht, der nicht amüsiert dreinblickte und Hermine wusste, dass auch sie jetzt nicht anders aussah. Beide wanden sich nun zu Hagrid, der gebeugt über sie stand, da er viel zu groß für dieses Gebäude war. Er füllte fast 1/3 aus, oder zu mindestens dachte Hermine das. Er hatte zwei Lederschürzen und Handschuhpaare in der Hand und strahlte auf sie herab, währenddessen hinter ihnen wieder schrilles Gebrüll zu hören war. Sie hörte deutlich das Knirschen von Zähnen neben sich und schmunzelte leicht, als sie den verbissenen Ausdruck auf den hellen Gesicht sah.

„Hier sind eure Schürzen und Handschuhe... also ... ähm... ihr müsst darauf achten, dass die lieben Kleinen immer schön mit Schlamm bedeckt sind, ja? Sie bekommen gleich etwas zu futtern, dort drüben steht ein Eimer mit Futter, sie werden in etwa drei Stunden einschlafen... sollten sie... ja..... na ja... ihr solltet aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht weh tun, gibt nämlich nicht mehr so viele von ihnen... So... dann werde ich jetzt mal... will ja nicht zu spät kommen... achja und ab Mitternacht löst euch Sprout ab... und Dankeschön..."

Mit diesen letzen Worten und einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf das Becken verließ Hagrid ächzend dieses „Nest" und ließ beide Schüler alleine. Hermine konnte ein gewisse Nervosität nicht verleugnen, denn es war an diesem Tag nie wirklich was gutes passiert, als sie mit ihm allein war. Wieder schlich sie eine leichte Röte in ihr Gesicht bei den Gedanken.

Langsam und darauf achtend was der Andere tat, zoigen sie sich ihre braunen Lederschürzen an und machten sich an die Arbeit.

Die steinhäutigen Schlammspucker machten ihren Namen alle Ehre und mehr Arbeit, als man auf den ersten Blick sah. Sie waren gut ein Dutzend und sahen aus wie längliche Steine mit kurzen krummen Beinen, an jeder Seite zwei. Sie hatten kleine grau-milchige Augen, die wie Stofftierknöpfe von den Seiten aus ihnen entgegen glänzten und ihre Münder hatten kleine spitze Zähne, die allerdings viel zu weich waren um Schaden anzurichten.

Das wohl schlimmste an diesen Tieren war ihr sturer Kopf und ihr Geschrei, nie wollten sie das was sie sollten und schrieen sich die Lungen wund. Für kurze Zeit dachte Hermine diese Schreihälse seien verwandt mit Fwuupern, denn ihr Geschrei machte sie wahnsinnig. Dann noch dieses lästige Spucken, welches immer nur sie zu treffen schien, denn mit seinem Glück und Reflexen konnte er ihnen so gut wie immer ausweichen und wenn sie ihn dann trafen, war es nicht allzu schlimm.

Gleich zu Anfang versuchten sie sie mit einem faulig-riechenden Pflanzenbrei zu füttern, doch sie wussten nicht wie. Hermine macht zu ein paar vorsichtige Vorschläge worauf er nur nickte, er schien nicht mehr sprechen zu wollen seitdem der Halbriese verschwunden war. Es klappte aber in keinster Weise, entweder waren diese Tiere zu dumm oder sie haben es nicht bemerkt, was bei dem Gestank an ein Wunder grenzte. Letztendlich riss dem Blonden der Geduldsfaden, schnappte sich eins dieser Dinger und öffnete mühsam das Maul. Hermine bedachte die Situation mit sorgevollen Blicken, da es dem Tierchen aber nichts auszumachen schien und sie auch langsam die Schnauze voll hatte, kleckste sie jeden der Tiere ein bisschen von diesem Brei in den Mund.

Dann machten sie sich daran diese Schreihälse mit Schlamm zu bedecken, aber immer wenn sie mit dem Letzten fertig waren, brüllte sie der Erste schon wieder an. Ein Knurren war die Antwort von Malfoy, das einer Katze alle Ehre gemacht hätte und Hermine musste mit Mühe und Not ihn davon abhalten dieses Tier nicht zu erwürgen.

Ein weiteres Problem war das diese Babys anscheinend ganz schön kampflustig waren und sich bei jeder sich bietenden Möglichkeit versuchten gegenseitig zu zerfleischen, bei den noch fast blinden Augen und den kurzen Stummelbeinen hatten sie es zwar schwer sich zu finde, aber wenn sie es einmal schafften, dann waren sie kaum voneinander zu trennen. Gott sei dank konnten sie sich mit diesen kleinen weichen Zähnen nicht wirklich verletzen und zum wiederholten Male überlegte sich Hermine ernsthaft ob sie nicht auf Kinder verzichten könnte.

Dieses Spiel trieben diese Tierchen ganze drei Stunden lang immer und immer wieder, bis sie ins Land der Träume verschwanden und nichts als Stille zurück ließen.

Hermine wunderte sich schon warum Mr. Eisblock bis jetzt kein einzigen Ton außer Knurren und Zähneknirschen von sich gab und fühlte sich mehr und mehr unwohler. Sie beobachtete ihn und wieder erwachte dieses ganz leicht und angenehme Kribbeln in ihrem Innern, als er lässig an dem kleinen Schlammbecken aufstützte und seinen Rücken und Halswirbel streckte.

Seine Robe, wie auch ihre, waren am Eingang aufgehangen und so konnte sie einen kurzen Blick auf die Ansätze von Malfoys Bauch werfen, dass heißt das was die Schürze nicht verbarg. Das Kribbeln wurde stärker, denn leicht Muskelstränge, die sich vom Rücken her auf seine Lenden legte, waren zu erkennen, ein Anblick dem sie bis jetzt noch nie hatte.

Er fuhr sich mit von einem Handschuh verdeckten Handgelenk über die Stirn und hinterließ eine dünne Schlammschicht. Hermine lachte kurz auf und biss sich dann auf die Lippen und drehte ich um, um nicht weiter aufzufallen. Das war zuviel für einen Malfoy, der bis jetzt nur mit argwöhnischen, spottenden und zornigen Blicken versuchte seinen Gefühlen Luft zu machen.

„Hör ja auch zu lachen, sonst kannst du was erleben..." zischte er aus zusammen gepressten Kiefern.

„Ach ja? Willst du mich etwa verprügeln?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht, es gibt viel Möglichkeiten..."

„Reg dich ab Malfoy, es ist doch nur Schlamm..."

„Nur Schlamm?! Ich mach die Arbeit von diesem geistig minderbemittelnden Vollidioten, der kein Lehrer, sondern eine Zumutung ist, nur damit er lernt wie man richtig unterrichtet. Welch Ironie!"

„Sag so was nicht noch mal, Hagrid ist viel mehr wert als deine ganze Familie" fauchte Hermine.

„Er ist und bleibt nur ein Bediensteter und was meine Familie angeht sie ist weit aus mehr wert als das hier" mit den letzten Worten lehnte er sich vor, nahm eine Hand voll Schlamm und warf sie mit volle Wucht in "Hermines Hälfte" des Beckens. (AN: ich weiß net, ist die Beleidigung gut rüber gekommen?!)

„Davon habe ich noch nichts bemerkt" antwortet Hermine fest.

„Alle Leute haben Respekt vor uns und unser Name ist in ganz England bekannt."

„Die Leute haben kein Respekt, sie haben höchstens Angst. Eine sehr zweifelhafte Ehre!"

„Nein, dass find ich sogar noch besser, denn sie sollten es haben."

„Pah?! Vor dir? Ich bitte dich... jeder mit ein wenig Grips hat keine Angst vor dir."

„Das ist aber komisch, denn genau das rieche ich schon den ganzen Tag an dir... du hast Angst vor mir..."

"Ich und Angst vor dir haben, dass ich nicht lache...!"  
  
"Ich finde diesen Geruch wirklich betörend... und jetzt lass uns vögeln" grinste Malfoy dreckig. 

Mit dieser Antwort hatte Hermine nicht gerechnet, sie sah Malfoy verduzt und errötet an.

„Ja genau das meine ich..." er atmete tief ein „diese Angst, niemand riecht da besser als du..."

"Du bist genau der kranke Perverse, wie alle es immer behaupten..." sagte Hermine immer noch in einem überraschten Ton. 

„Nein, dass stimmt nicht... ich bin schlimmer!" lachte er ihr entgegen und SMASH, eine handvoll Schlamm bedeckte die rechte Seite seines Halses.

Sofort verstummte er und funkelte ihr belustigend entgegen. Er nahm sich eine handvoll und schoss es ihr entgegen, doch Hermine, die mit dem Gegenangriff gerechnet hatte, hechtete zur Seite. Schnell richtete sie sich wieder auf, nur um zu sehen, dass Malfoy das Becken schon fast umrundet hatte und gleich bei ihr war, mit einer wirklich großen Menge Matsch.

Zügig floh sie in die andere Richtung, schnappte sich wieder ein handvoll, holte aus und bekam eine Ladung mitten ins Gesicht. Sie blinzelte leicht und warf blind den Klumpen Dreck in Richtung Lachen und mit einem lauten Klatsch wusste sie das sie getroffen hatte, nur nicht was, denn das Lachen hörte nicht auf. Hastig wischte sie notdürftig ihre Augen frei und konnte sich gerade noch ducken und somit dem nächsten Geschoss ausweichen.

„Na warte Granger... ich krieg dich noch..."

Aufgeregt schnellte sie wieder nach oben und war mit wenigen Schritten nahe dem Ausgang und sah sich kurz um, Malfoy kam ihr entgegen gehechtet mit Schlamm am Hals und an der Brust und sie nahm wieder reiß aus.

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein lautes Lachen ihren Hals entrann als sie das Becken erneut umrundete und ein großer Brocken Schlamm an ihrem Rücken zerschellte. Leichtfüßig tänzelte sie um das niedrige Becken rum ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen und spürte wie ihr Atem schneller wurde aus purer aufregender Lebenslust und Spaß am Spiel.

Er schaute ihr belauernd aber lächelnd entgegen und schlich förmlich um den Trog der sie trennte. Beide nahmen fast zeitgleich Matsch in die Hände und schleuderten ihn schreiend, jubelnd und lachend den anderen entgegen. Immer wieder taumelten sie getroffen vom Dreck zurück, um dann erneut neue Ladungen abzufeuern und umrundeten das Becken, um den andern keine Angriffsmöglichkeiten zu bieten.

_Äh... Hermine? Hermine, wo bist du? Die musst doch noch irgendwo hier sein... Hermine... Hättest du gedacht das so etwas passiert? Pfff... nie... ich hätte ihn flachgelegt oder besser noch... mich flachlegen lassen... tz... typisch für dich, wir reden hier von Malfoy! Warum hört bloß niemand heute auf mich... Sie hört doch immer auf dich! Gar nicht wahr! Doch, dass ist wahr! Nein! Doch! Nein! Doch!..._

Hermine hatte alles ausgeschaltet... Das Kribbeln, die Hitze und die verschiedenen Stimmen, die ihr alles mögliche einreden wollten. Nur eine ungewisse Freude und das Gefühl vor lachen gleich umzufallen blieben noch und ermutigten sie weiter dazu Malfoy mit Schlamm zu attackieren.

Es sah aber auch einfach zu süß aus, wie Draco Malfoy, der verwöhnte Aristokratenjunge, erhitzt, errötet und vor allem über und über mit nassen und breiigen Schlamm bedeckt vor ihr stand und lachend versuchte sie zu treffen. Ein Moment den Hermine Granger, muggelstämmige Zauberin und oberschlaue Gryffindor, wohl niemals so schnell vergessen würde. Sie wusste dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht besser aussah, aber es war ihr egal, sie wollte ihn bewerfen, sie wollte vor ihm flüchten und sie wollte ihn verdreckt sehen.

Sie traf ihn mal wieder ins Gesicht und hüpfte triumphierend um den Trog, als er fluchend die schwere Lederschürze auszog und wieder auf sie zusprang. Nur einen kurzen Moment erhaschte sie einen Blick auf sein Gesicht und es war nicht annähernd so wütend wie sie befürchtet hatte. Sie versuchte sich noch zur Seite zu drehen, um ihm schnell auszuweichen, wurde aber von seinen Körper seitlich mitgerissen und landete keuchend in dem großen Schlammbecken, welches von dem vorigen Kampf völlig unberührt schien.

Sie schloss kurz und keuchend die Augen, da ihr Atem mit einem mal komplett aus ihrer Brust gepresst wurde, erst mal musste sie dafür sorgen wieder Sauerstoff zu bekommen.

Mit einem Mal wurde ihr bewusst, dass Malfoy halb auf ihr drauf lag und sich nun mit den linken Arm aufzurichten, mit dem rechten Ellbogen seinen Körper aufstützte und sie anzüglich betrachtete. Sie wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken wo wohl gerade seine Beine lagen, leider gaben ihre Schenkel die Informationen gleich zu ihrem Gehirn durch, dass darauf hin alles und jeden in ihrem Körper informierte, dass ein Bein genau zwischen ihren lag.

„Schon außer Atem Granger?" fragte er und seine Augen erinnerten sie unwillkürlich an einen kalten Wintermorgen.

_Verdammt! Was mache ich jetzt? Gerade wolltest du ja auch nicht auf mich hören und jetzt kommst du wieder angekrochen? Sag mir schon was ich machen soll, mach schon! Und wenn ich es nicht weiß?! Ja ja... du bist doch nur eingeschnappt..._

Hilflos und versucht den Schwarm Mücken welcher in ihrem Kopf nutzlos summte, zu ignorieren, stemmte sie mit beiden Händen den muskulösen Männerkörper von sich runter.

„Ich krieg keine Luft mehr... Malfoy..."

„Jetzt schon? Ich hab doch noch gar nicht angefangen" grinste er sardonisch und rührte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Gehr runter von mir..."

„Wenn das so ist..."

Er packte mit einen Hand einen ihrer Handgelenke und mit der anderen ihr Knie, drehte sich ruckartig auf den Rücken und zog Hermine automatisch auf sich. Mit offenen Mund fand sich Hermine auf ihm sitzend wieder, ihre Hände auf seiner Brust, seine in ihrer Kniebeuge und auf ihrem Unterarm und ihre starke Lederweste legte ich ungeschickt und ein wenig schmerzhaft über ihre Beine und seinem Oberkörper.

Verlangen, Hitze, Wut und Entrüstung rollten sich lawinenartig über ihren Körper und vergruben jeden klaren Gedanken unter sich, im Klartext: Hermine war sprachlos. Zu schnell hatte sich die Situation, in eine für sie unberechenbare Lage gewandelt und wie sooft an diesem Tag wusste sie nicht damit umzugehen.

_Warum stehen solche Sachen in keinem Buch? Wofür sind diese denn sonst da? Es waren doch schon viele in so einer Situation, warum schreibt das niemand mal auf? Also ist dieser Erfahrungsquatsch von dem Mama immer faselt doch wahr und wohl in keinem Buch zu finden... Notiz an mich: Darüber einen Ratgeber verfassen: Was mache ich, wenn Draco Malfoy völlig spinnt?_

In ihrer Unwissenheit darüber was sie machen sollte, versuchte sie aufzustehen, wurde aber von Malfoy abgehalten, der ja immer noch seine Hände an ihrem Knie und Handgelenken hatte.

„Es gefällt mir wenn... du... dich bewegst..." keuchte er schnurrend „... nur nicht ... wenn du... dich wegbewegst..." und um seine Worte zu untermauern, hob er ein wenig seine Hüften um ihr zu beweisen wie sehr er es mochte. Und da war es oder sollte sie sagen, da war er?!

Etwas Hartes stieß gegen ihre Oberschenkel und ihren Hintern und Hermines Augen weiteten sich noch ein Stück vor Schreck. Sein Blick, bestehend aus Hohn und Lust, heftete an ihr wie ein ausgehungertes Raubtier an seiner Beute. Sie konnte nichts tun, ihm weder eine runter hauen, noch verlangend aufseufzen, sie konnte nur starren und versuchen einen Gedanken einzufangen, die überall und nirgends waren und im ganzen Körper Unfug trieben.

Positive Gedanken legten sich zwischen ihre Beine und in ihren Magen und produzierten verschiedene Substanzen was das Zeug hielt, ihre negativen Gedanken versteiften den Rest ihres Körpers, der sich strikt weigerte irgendetwas zu machen, also alles nicht sehr hilfreich.

Als wäre die Situation für sie nicht schon schlimm genug, legte er nun beide Händen an ihre Handgelenke und führten ihre Finger kreisend und langsam über seine harte Brust. Ihre Nerven waren bis aufs Äußerste gespannt und alles um sie herum schien in einem dunklen Grau zu verschwinden, aber seine Gesichtszüge, seine etwas außer Kontrolle geratene Atmung und vor allem seine Bewegungen, erlebte sie umso intensiver.

Unter ihren Fingerspitzen spürte sie seine harten Muskeln, die ein wenig zuckten wegen der leichten Berührungen und seinen pochenden Herzschlag, ob er schneller war als normal konnte sie nicht sagen, da ihrer jenseits von Gut und Böse war. Sie sah wieder in sein verdrecktes Gesicht, seine Lippen lächelten nur leicht und luden förmlich zum küssen ein und seine Augen glitzerten wie Schnee an einem sonnigen Tag.

Ein klirrendes Rumpeln erlöste sie aus ihrer Trance und mit einem kurzen Blick erkannte sie, dass so eben die Tür geöffnet wurde. Hastig schnellte ihr Körper von dem Anderen runter und setzte sich daneben in den Schlamm, welcher nun kalt und nass an ihren Hinterbeinen klebte.

Noch bevor sie sich ausmalen konnte wie komisch die Situation war oder wie ekelig es sich anfühlte mit nackter Haut auf Schlamm zu sitzen, trottete eine recht kleine und korpulente Mrs. Sprout in das Gewächshaus. Hermine richtete in der kurzen Zeit alles was zu richten war, Haare, Kleidung und Gedanken, nur die Röte in ihrem Gesicht konnte sie partout nicht vertreiben.

Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick erkannte sie, dass Malfoy immer noch lag und sich mit den Ellbogen aufstützte und lässig und grimmig zu der Lehrerin guckte. Nur seine gesündere Hautfarbe, seine leicht verrutschte Frisur und ein leichtes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zeugten von dem eben Geschehenen.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?" fragte Mrs. Sprout mit ein wenig Entsetzten in der Stimme.

Hermines Kinnlade rutschte vor Schreck nach unten.

_Sie hat doch nichts gesehen oder? Oder sieht man mir etwas an? Oh nein... Sie hat bestimmt durch die Fenster geguckt... ist ja auch ein Glashaus, aber die Fenster wirkten so verdreckt... wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein und denken, dass niemand da durch schauen kann... Oh man... Was mach ich bloß... langsam wird das echt lächerlich... Sie schmeißen mich von der Schule und wenn es noch rauskommt, dass ich bei Snape geklaut habe, dann kann ich mich nirgends mehr blicken lassen... Meine Eltern werden so enttäuscht sein, dass sie mich nicht mehr mit mir reden und allen erzählen müssen, dass ich von der Schule geflogen bin... und Ron und Harry werden mir den Kopf abreißen und mir die Freundschaft kündigen, weil ich mit der Schlange kollaboriert habe... ich bin ein Verräter... alle Gryffindors werden das denken... Oh nein..._

„Warum ist hier alles so verdreckt und chaotisch?"

„Wir hatten..." kurzer grinsender Seitenblick zu Hermine, „eine kleine Schlammschlacht, wie sie sehen" erklärte Malfoy gelassen und richtete sich auf.

„Sie werden aufräumen müssen bevor ich sie entlassen kann..."

Vorsichtig und noch auf eine Überraschung wartend, stand Hermine auf, zog ihre schwere Lederschürze aus und säuberte sich notdürftig vom Schlamm, der überall zu sein schien. Sie holte, wie auch Malfoy, ihren Zauberstab aus der Robe, die ja noch an der Garderobe hing und sprach ein paar Zauber.

Es dauerte (auch für Zauberer) recht lange, denn es sah wirklich aus wie das letzte Schlachtfeld, an den Wänden und an der Decke waren große Dreckklumpen, Sachen waren umgestoßen und sogar ein kleines Fenster war zu Bruch gegangen. Die Professorin überwachte alles mit einem Adlerblick, den McGonagall vor Schreck davon laufen ließen würde und die „lieben Kleinen" schliefen den Schlaf der Gerechten.

Nach der Arbeit schlich Hermine mit einem leisen „Gute Nacht" aus der Tür und ins Freie, sie atmete tief ein und merkte wie leicht doch ihr Herz war, nachdem ein Großteil der Schuld verschwunden war. Zügig machte sie sich auf zum Schloss, sich darüber im Klaren wer wohl hinter ihr war.

In der Dunkelheit war es schwierig den Weg richtig zu erkennen und so stolperte sie mehr als das sie ging und leichte Schritte hinter ihr ließen sie schneller werden. Der Fingernagel-Mond beschien die großflächigen Wiesen vor den Toren nur spärlich, Hagrids Hütte lag rechts von ihr nahe beim verbotenen Wald, aus dem gelegentlich grollen, fiepen und Fressgeräusche die Nacht erfüllten.

Hermine zog ihren Umhang etwas fester um ihren schmalen Körper, obwohl es schon Frühling war, war die Nacht immer noch recht kühl und das Gefühl, dass sie beobachtet wurde, ließ sie einfach nicht los. Malfoys stechende Augen ließen sie nicht los und trieben sie weiter voran, leichte Wölkchen verließen ihren Mund, als ihre Atmung sich verschnellter. Kurz vor den Eingangsstufen, fuhr sie erschrocken rum, als sie ein leisen Knurren hinter sich vernahm. Sie konnte gerade noch die glimmenden Augen von dem Slytherin erkennen, als er sie grob über die Schulter warf. Dumpf kam ihr Gesicht auf seinem unteren Rücken auf und nur schwerlich sickerte die Erkenntnis was gerade mit ihr passierte in ihre Gehirnwindungen.

„Was zum Teufel...Malfoy?! Lass mich sofort runter, ich schwöre dir... ich werde... ich werde dich... verfluchen... verhexen... bist du nicht mehr weißt wer du bist... ich schwöre dir... lass mich runter!!!"

„Silencio" war seine einfache und kurze, aber wirkungsvolle Antwort.

_Dieser kleine Mistkerl! Ich werde ihn fertig machen, dass kann man nicht einfach mit mir machen... Wie kann er es wagen, auch ein Malfoy darf sich nicht alles erlauben... das geht entschieden zu weit! Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er von der Schule fliegt... das ist ein täglicher Angriff auf eine Mitschülerin, dafür wird er leiden... ich werde ihn fertig machen.... Oh ja lass ihn uns fertig machen... ‚schnurr'..._

Um ihre Gedanken Ausdruck zu verleihen trommelte sie mit ihren Händen auf seinen Rücken und strampelte mit ihren Beinen wild um sich. Seine starken Arme schlangen sich um ihre Waden und Oberschenkel um sie ruhig zu stellen und ihre Schläge auf seinem Rücken schienen ihn wenig zu kümmern, etwas was sie noch wütender machte.

„Du wirst jetzt nichts mehr ändern können, Granger. Ich werde dich jetzt mit Genuss flach legen, mir reichen diese Katz- und Mausspiele" gab Malfoy schlicht und ergreifend von ich und schritt selbstsicher durch das Schloss.

_WAAS? Meint er das jetzt ernst? Natürlich meint er das jetzt ernst... Hermine, Hermine manchmal zweifel__ ich echt an deinem Verstand... Tja ich hab's dir ja gesagt... Aber du hast immer noch eine Chance nein zu sagen, also mach da gefälligst von Gebrauch! Nein, wieso denn? Schon den ganzen Tag musstest du warten und leiden... Also versau es jetzt nicht! Ich bin verwirrt... Tztztz... es ist doch keine Frage, entweder ja oder nein... so schwer ist das doch nicht..._

Als ihre Schläge langsam verebbten, einerseits wusste sie genau, dass sie keine Chance gegen seine starken Arme hatte, andererseits wollte sie nicht zu viel Energie verbrauchen, wurde sie sich ihrer Umgebung gewahr. Nur schwach erleuchteten die Fackeln den aus Stein gehauenen Gang und die schweren Holztüren, die sie immer wieder passierten, sahen groß und unheilverkündend aus.

Der Weg, den Malfoy so zielstrebig und gelassen, wie bei einem Kauf eines neuen Besens, ging, kam ihr mal bekannt und mal völlig fremd vor. Er wurde langsamer und stoppte vor ein ihr viel zu gut bekanntes Gemälde des Vertrauendschülerbads und öffnete es mit leisen murmeln des Passwortes. Rauchige Hitze schlug ihnen entgegen und Seifenduft hüllte sie ein, Hermine wurde sich über den Zustand ihres Körpers bewusst, der immer noch stark verdreckt und leicht schwitzig war, hinzu kam mal wieder die zittrige Aufregung und die flatterige Nervosität. Ihre Hormone tanzten Ringelreigen und sangen Kumba-ja, als er mit ihr durch das Portraitloch kraxelte.

Das Bad war anscheinend leer, aber trotzdem hörte sie Wasser rauschen und grün- blau- gestrillerte Seifenblase wiesen darauf hin, dass Wasser im Becken war. Sie konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, wer wohl das Wasser hat laufen lassen und sie dann ausgerechnet mit ihm hier vorbeikam, da sie ein wenig unsanft aus ihren Position gezogen wurde und nun auf seinen Armen lag.

Malfoy schaute ihr mit stürmenden Augen tief in ihre und schon stand sie erneut in seinem Bann, nur am Rande wurde sie sich bewusst das seine Hände ihre Kniekehlen umfasste und der andere Arm an ihrem Rücken lag. Ein schmutziges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht wie eine Seuche aus und noch bevor Hermine irgendetwas sagen oder machen konnte, ließ er sie von seinen Armen nach vorne rollen.

Überrascht und erschrocken landete sie mit einem stummen Schrei in dem großen Becken. Warmes Wasser drang in ihre Kleidung und zog sie ein wenig mehr unter Wasser, nur mit Mühe und Not schaffte sie es kein Wasser zu schlucken und tauchte wieder an die Oberfläche. Ihr fiel jetzt wieder ein mit wem sie eigentlich hier war, Mr. Ich-bin-zu-gut-für-diese-Welt der mal wieder auf sie herab grinste, wie konnte sie es nur soweit kommen lassen?

„Du kleiner mieser Feigling... wie kannst du es wagen mich so zu behandeln? Das wirst du alles noch bereuen, so wahr ich Hermine Granger heiße!"

_Los nimm mich endlich... Klappe! Oh mein Gott dieser Körper... Klappe!_

Doch nur eine kleine Seifenblase verließ ihren Mund und schwebte in die dampfverhangene Luft und zerplatzte ungeachtet nur wenige Zentimeter unter der Decke, doch aus Hermines Mund kam kein einziger Ton. Wütend über sich und über die Situation schlug sie mit beiden Händen auf die Wasseroberfläche und das Klatschen verhallte an den Wänden.

Sein Grinsen wurde eine Spur breiter, als seine Finger zu den Verschlüssen seines Umhangs rutschten und sie öffneten, seine Augen ließen sie keinen Moment los. Nachdem der Umhang neben ihm fiel, sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er schon längst barfuss dort stand, schritt er langsam die Stufen hinab ins Becken.

Rein instinktiv ging Hermine zurück bis an die Wand und umklammerte mit einer Hand den Rand, aber aussteigen konnte sie nicht, sie war zu gebannt von dem Schauspiel und seinen Augen, die immer nur auf sie gerichtet schienen. Er tauchte kurz unter nur um einen Meter vor ihr wieder aufzutauchen, seine Haare lagen, wie ihre auch, nass am Hinterkopf und der Dreck war zu mindestens aus dem Gesicht verschwunden.

Wasser rann wie eine Tränenflut sein Gesicht hinab und sein weißes Schulhemd lag hauteng und durchsichtig auf seinen Muskeln, die vor allem unter der Haut der Oberarme arbeiteten. Das Wasser reichte ihm bis zur Brust, als er sich ihr entgegen stellte und sie förmlich mit den Augen festnagelte. Kleine Tropfen hingen an seinem Wimpern und glitzerten im Licht der zahlreichen Fackeln, sie spiegelten leichte Freude wieder.

Hermine Gedankenwelt war chaotisch und doch wie leer gefegt, bei dem Anblick seines Körpers, den sie sich einfach nicht nehmen konnte, hüpften ihre Hormone freudig auf und ab und versuchten das Großhirn von den Instinkten zu kappen, um endlich das zubekommen, worauf sie den ganzen Tag hingearbeitet haben.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hose und sprach ein leises „Finite Incatatem" (AN: Ich hab keinen Schimmer ob das richtig ist...) und legte ihn ruhig an den Beckenrand. Dann nahm er ihre Freie Hand und legte sie auf sein nasse Brust.

„Komm! Komm und spür mich! Komm und berühr mich!"

Jegliche hämische Freude oder anzügliches Grinsen war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und wenn sie ihren Gegenüber nicht besser kannte, würde sie denken, dass so was niemals dort zu erblicken wäre. In seinem Gesicht stand nur ernstgemeinte Lust und pure Begierde und kitzelnder Schmerz kroch langsam ihren Arm rauf, als ihre Fingerspitzen seine warme Brustmuskulatur berührten.

„Komm! Komm und spür mich! Komm, ich verführ dich!" bei diesen Worten schnellte ihr Kopf wieder nach oben und sah noch kurz in die Augen von Malfoy, der sich zu ihr runterbeugte und kurz danach sanft seine Lippen auf ihre drückte.

Und mit einem leisen, aber für sie trotzdem vernehmbares ‚Klick' verabschiedete sich ihr Großhirn und nahm Urlaub für unbestimmte Zeit. All ihre Zweifel und Warnungen verschwanden und ihr logischer Verstand und ihr Gewissen wurden mit ihren Ur-Instinkten vertauscht. Worte und Bilder in ihre Gedanken waren nur noch ein Rauschen und füllten ihren Kopf aus, während die hitzige Lust ihre Wirbelsäure runterschlängelte und jeden Nerv aktivierte.

Mit leisen und erregten Seufzen erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und zog ihn mit einer Hand im Nacken und einer Hand an seiner Seite näher zu sich. Sie spürte wie ein Lächeln seinen Mund verzog und biss ihn fordernd in seine Unterlippe, er erhörte sie und ihre Zungen trafen sich zu einem erotischen Tét-a-Tét .

Sie spürte, dass sich seine Atmung und sein Herzschlag verschnellert hatten, seine Hände ihre Hüften umfassten und schob sich noch näher an seinen Körper. Ihre Sinne waren nur auf ihn gerichtet, seine Hände, seinen Geruch, seinen Mund, einfach alles wurde genau beachtet, sie wollte jeden Partikel von ihm registrieren.

Ihre Hände glitten genüsslich aber schnell zu seinem Hemd und rissen es auf, legten seine helle Brust frei und strichen begierig darüber.

„Nicht so stürmisch, Granger... wir haben zeit..." knurrte er mit einem Lächeln gegen ihre Lippen, zog aber schon an ihrem Hemdknöpfen.

„Halt einfach die Klappe Malfoy... und nimm mich endlich...!" stöhnte Hermine ungehalten, als er ihre Bluse langsam öffnete.

Schon schlichen ihre Hände zu seinem Hosenknöpfen und mit ein oder zwei ruppigen Bewegungen war diese auch schon geöffnet und rutschte ein wenig runter. Sie drückte ihn ein wenig von sich um noch mal einen Blick auf ihn zu werfen und um ihr Hemd endlich endgültig los zu werden, denn sonst drohte die Hitze ihren Körper auszubrennen.

Da stand er nun der Verursacher ihrer Begierde, ihres Leidens, kurz gesagt allen Übels dieses Tages und er sah einfach umwerfend aus. Einige nasse Strähnen hingen ihm im Gesicht, welches leicht gerötet war und schief zu ihr rüber schaute. Das klatschnasse Hemd zeigte mehr als das es verbarg und sein helle Brust hob und senkte sich mit jedem Atemzug.

Ungeduldig warf sie ihr Hemd achtlos in die Ecke und warf sich fast wieder in die Umarmung von Malfoy, ihrer Lust und zog ihm schnell das Hemd vom Leib. Sie spürte seine Hände die wissbegierig ihren Körper entlang fuhren, zuerst über ihren Bauch, dann über ihren Rücken, über ihre Schultern und zu ihren Brüsten, über die er nur leicht und erregend mit den Fingern strich.

Er ließ seine Finger wieder zu ihrem Rücken gleiten und öffnete geschickt ihren BH und zog in ihr langsam aus, ihre Haut vibrierte unter seinen Berührungen. Auch ihre Finger schlenderten über seine Brust, begleitet von ihrem Mund mit dem sie gelegentlich küsste, leckte und zu biss, bis ihre Hände unter das Wasser verschwanden und leicht über die seitlichen Lenden strichen.

Sie merkte wie er zitterte, sich an ihr festhielt und überrascht aufkeuchte und ließ ihre Finger zu seinem leckeren Hintern wandern, der nur halb von der Hose verdeckt war. Sie legten sich über seinen verführerischen Po und zogen ihn drückend ein wenig zu sich, als sie seine heiße Erregung an ihrem Unterleib spürte, ließ sie ihr Becken leicht kreisen, um mehr von ihm zu spüren und ihm mehr spüren zu lassen.

Seine Hände spielten seitenumfassend wieder mit ihren Brüsten und zogen ihren Körper ein wenig nach oben, um ihren Mund leidenschaftlich in Beschlag zu nehmen.

Laute Seufzer und lustvolles Stöhnen erfüllten den Raum und hallten an den Wänden wider, warme Dampfschwaden hüllten die Halbnackten ein, die sich gegenseitig sauber wuschen. Hermine hatte es geschafft seine Hose weiter nach unten zu ziehen und zitterte leicht als sie weiter nach vorne wanderten und sich mit Malfoys Allerheiligsten bekannt machte. Die zarten Erkundungen ließen ihn noch mehr erbeben, er lehnte sich weiter nach vorne und stützte sich am Beckenrand ab und sie versuchte seine Augen nicht aus ihren zu lassen.

„Hör jetzt ja nicht auf Granger... das ist... gut... mach weiter..." lächelte er leicht benommen und schloss die Augen.

Zuerst trippelten ihre Finger zaghaft über seine Größe, erkundeten jeden Zentimeter und nahmen jedes kleinste Detail wahr. Sein leichtes, vibrierendes Stöhnen an ihrem Ohr trieben sie an und schenkten ihr blitzende Schauer über ihre brennende Haut. Vorsichtig schloss sich ihre Hand um ihn und bewegte sich sanft, ein lautes Stöhnen von Malfoy zeigte ihr, dass es genau das Richtige war und sie krallte sich mit ihrer freien Hand in seine Schulter.

Ihre Lust schien sie fast zu übermannen, als er sich gegen sie drängte und ihren Hals liebkoste. Seine Zunge kreiste über ihre feuchte Haut und neckte ihre Ohren indem er immer wieder in sie hinein stieß und leicht an ihnen knabberte. Seine Finger legten sich auf ihre Schultern und krabbelten ihre Schulterblätter runter, während sie immer sicherer und schneller ihren Arm bewegte und ihm lautes Stöhnen entlockte.

Er umfasste ihren Hintern, grub seine Finger in das warme Fleisch, hob sie ein wenig an und drückte die leicht gegen sich. Da ihre Hände keinen Platze mehr hatten, griffen sie nach seinem wohlgeformten Nacken und küsste ihn verlangend. Er legte kurz seine Stirn auf ihre Schultern, küsste verzehrend ihre Halsbeuge und hievte sie dann mühelos auf den Beckenrand.

Der nasse Schulrock lag eng auf ihren Schenkeln und ihre nassen Haare lagen nach hinten geglättet über ihren Rücken und bedeckten ihn fast vollständig. Malfoy widmete sich ihrem Bauch, indem er viel hauchzarte Küsse und leidenschaftliche Bisse darauf verteilte und seine Hände erforschten ihren zitternden Körper.

Nur kurz strichen sie über die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel und tauchten kurz darauf in sie ein und kreisten quälend langsam, während seine Zunge ihren Bauchnabel aushüllte. Sie streckte sich ihm entgegen in der Hoffnung er könnte sie weiter ausfüllen und stöhnte laut auf, als seine Finger tatsächlich tiefer in sie glitten.

Ein leiser Seufzer entkam ihr, als seine Finger sich zurück zogen und auch sein Mund nicht mehr zu spüren war, sein Lächeln war um so breiter und aufreizender. Er stemmte seinen Oberkörper aus dem Wasser und seine muskulösen Arme zitterten leicht vor Anstrengung neben ihrem Körper.

„Jetzt gehörst du mir..." raunte Malfoy leise und bedrohlich.

Noch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, küsste er sie wild und leidenschaftlich und jegliche Widerrede erstarb in ihrem Hals, in ihrem Kopf. Nur der Wunsch nach ihm und seiner Lust erfüllte sie, auch wenn sie noch Zweifel gehabt hätte, könnte sie nichts mehr gegen ihn ausrichten, der Wunsch nach seiner Nähe ließ sie schwach werden und alles vergessen, hier und jetzt gehörte sie ihm, nur ihm.

Er lehnte sich leicht gegen sie und drückte sie verlangend nach hintern, leckte über ihren Hals und über ihre Brüste. Instinktiv rutschte sie immer weiter nach hintern, um ihm mehr Platz zu gewähren, ließ ihn aber keinen Moment aus ihren Augen.

Nun stemmte er seinen ganzen nackten Körper aus dem Wasser, die Hosen waren ihm wohl von den Hüften gerutscht und blieben im warmen Nass. Er krabbelte auf sie zu und seine raubtierhaften und hungrigen Blicke, ließen sie weiter nach hinten ausweichen, bis sie die kalte Wand in ihrem Rücken spürte.

Weiterhin lächelnd leckte er sich genüsslich die Lippen und biss sich lasziv auf die Unterlippe, anscheinend gefiel ihm was er da sah.

Wie eine Sturmflut brach er über sie rein, er küsste ihre Beine entlang, hauchte über ihre Lenden, knabberte an ihrem Busen und biss in ihren Hals. Sie spürte seine Hände an ihrem Po, sein Erregung an ihren Oberschenkeln und sein Stöhnen trieb sie in den Wahnsinn.

„Auf was.... wartest...du... denn noch?"

„Ich will.. dich ... quälen.." antwortete er fiesgrinsend.

„Ja das... merke ich...mhmm... aber lange... halte ich... das... nicht mehr ... aus.."

„Dann dreh dich um...." raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

Überrascht sah sie in sein gerötetes Gesicht und ihre Knie wurden weich, als seine Hände ihre Hüften umfassten und ihr halfen sich auf allen vieren vor ihm hinzuknien. Seine Finger glitten ihren Rücken hoch und runter und tauchten abwechselnd immer wieder in sie ein, sie streckte sich immer mehr und drückte flehend ihr Hinterteil gegen ihn.

Er ließ von ihr ab und schüchtern blickte sie über ihr Schulter, doch die Neugier wurd zum Schrei, was wohl dahinter sei, denn mit einer flüssigen Bewegung stieß er in sie. Hermine krallte sich in die Kacheln unter sich und warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken.

Spannungen flogen über ihren Körper hinweg, ein süßes Knistern krabbelte ihre Wirbelsäule hoch und runter und das Gefühl sich nur noch bewegen zu wollen wurde immer stärker.

Malfoy legte seine Hände an ihre Hüfte und an ihren Nacken und schob sie immer wieder zu sich, bis sie einen Rhythmus fanden und er sich nach vorn rüberbeugte und leicht in ihren Nacken biss.

Schweiß rann in Bächen ihren Kniekehlen, ihren Rücken und ihrer Stirn runter und vermischten sich mit seinem Schweiß, frisches Adrenalin gepaart mit dem ganz eigenwilligen Geruch von ihm umhüllten sie.

Seine Hand, sie wusste nicht welche, glitt von ihrem Rücken zwischen ihre Beine und strichen mit ein wenig Druck über ihre Klit. Erneute Schauer ergossen sich über ihren Körper und verstärkten sich noch als sie merkte, dass auch Malfoy vor Erregung lauter und schneller wurde.

„Du bist... ein... ganz... ahhh... böses... Mädchen... Granger... darauf steh... mhmmm.. ich..." zischte er ihr ins Ohr und verteilte Küsse auf ihren Nacken. „Ich könnte... dich... Gott... die ganze... zeit... ficken..."

Hermine riss erstaunt die Augen auf, mit solchen Ausdrücken hatte sie nicht gerechnet und schon schrieen ihre Hormone auf, denn der Rhythmus war dahin. Als könnte Malfoy in ihren Kopf gucken, wo sich bestimmte Hormone schon mit Spruchbändern und Demoschildern zu einem Sit-in trafen, zog er sich zurück und drehte Hermine auf den Rücken.

Ihre Knie und ihre Arme dankten ihr, indem sie aufhörten zu schmerzen, aber der Rest des Körpers schrie wieder nach ihm und seiner Nähe, wollte von ihm ausgefüllt werden, wollte sich mit ihm verbinden.

Er schaute ein wenig verträumt auf ihren Körper herab und streichelte sanft ihre Knie und Oberschenkel und ließ ihren Rock leise flatternd verschwinden. Er beugte sich über sie, er schien unheimlich breit und groß zu sein, sah ihr tief in die Augen und ein kaltes Feuer brannte hinter seinen großen Pupillen kurz bevor sie sich in einem heißen Kuss wiederfanden. Ganz instinktiv verschlangen sich ihre Finger in seinen Haaransatz und ihre Beine um seine Hüften und zogen ihn näher ran, in der Hoffnung ihr inneres Lodern zu löschen.

Langsam und jeden Zentimeter genießend drang er wieder in sie ein und wieder und immer wieder. Sie krallte sich stöhnend und keuchend in seinen Kopf und seinen Rücken, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und drückte sich aufbäumend immer näher an ihn ran.

„Oh Gott... Granger... ich...mhmm... ich komme... gleich... du... mhmm... verbrennst mich.... Gott..." stöhnte Malfoy schwitzend über ihr und leichte Verzweiflung schwang in seinen Worten mit.

„Dann nimm... mich... ahhhh... tiefer... und... schneller.... härter... mhmm.... nur hör... nicht auf... nicht jetzt...!" keuchte Hermine und zog ihn näher ran.

Auf ihren Worten hin wurden seine Stöße immer härter und tiefer, seine Bewegungen und Geräusche immer ausgelassener und animalischer und sie ergab sich vollkommen der Lust, ließ sich völlig auf ihn ein und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Körper und dem einzigartigen Gefühl, welches langsam in ihr aufkeimte.

Sie spürte wie die sündhafte Erleichterung ihren Rücken hoch kroch, packte seine Haare und riss seinen Kopf, der vorher auf ihren Schulter ruhte, so hoch, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Sie glühten, sie leuchteten wie Sonnen und verbrannten ihre Sinne, überfluteten ihren Körper.

Mit lauten Stöhnen überwucherten sie Spannungen, die ihren Köper von innen heraus überströmten und erbeben ließ. Während dieser heißen Explosionen, die auch seinen Körper erzittern und ihn leidenschaftlich knurren ließen, sah sie immerzu in seinen Augen. Als er kam, ein letztes Mal aufschrie und sich in sie krallte, verglühte das Leuchten in deinen Augen und nur ein Glitzern, dass an Morgentau erinnerte, blieb zurück.

Ihr Körper erschlaffte und nur ein kitzelndes Pochen zeugte von dem starken Orgasmus, den sie gerade erleben durfte. Sein Körper lag auf ihrem, geschüttelt von Nachbeben, küsste ihren Hals und streichelte ihre Seiten. Sie lagen noch viel Minuten dort, außer Atem, schwitzend und tauschten Zärtlichkeiten aus und huldigten ihre Zweisamkeit mit Stille.

Ihr Verstand kroch wieder an seinen angestammten Platz und brauchte eine Weile um sich wieder zurecht zu finden. Ihre Empfindungen und Gefühle ebbten langsam ab und ließen sie verunsichert und leicht beschämt zurück. Ihre Körper hatten sich zur Seite gedreht und seine Arme hielten ihren Rücken, als sei er lebenswichtig und ihr Gesicht lag an seinem Hals.

Tiefes Atmen machte sie darauf aufmerksam, dass er schlief und langsam wand sie sich aus seiner Umarmung, aus seiner Wärme und blickte ein letztes Mal in sein ruhiges und schönes Gesicht, stand dann leise auf, sammelte ihre Sachen ein.

Nach dem schnellen Trocknen mit dem Zauberstab, zog sie sich an und schaute sich ein letztes Mal um, Malfoy lag wie noch vor einer Minute auf der Seite und schlief. Sie seufzte kurz und schlich zur Tür.

_Wahrscheinlich wird es nie wieder so schöne Momente zwischen uns geben, er ist ein Slytherin- Idiot und ich bin nun mal ich... Hermine Granger... aber da war etwas... ich hab den Tod der Sonnen gesehen, sie waren von blau so kalt... so wunderschön!_


End file.
